


Dogboys

by thedarkestsympathy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Modern AU, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is his own warning..., Rape, Torture, Wound Tending, this won´t be an easy trip - be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestsympathy/pseuds/thedarkestsympathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay is selling dogs for a living. On one of his nightly trips with Skinner he finds a really special dog for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dogboys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try for a looong long time - also, I always wrote in German and never ever published anything I wrote - so yeah, here goes some stumbling.

„Skinner, make them shut up already!“ He hit the steering wheel hard. „How am I supposed to do this? They´re fucking dogs!“ Skinner leaned back and stroke the iron cages in the back with his cudgel several times. The barking continued. „Shut up you filthy pricks!“ Stressed out Skinner sank back into his seat and gave Ramsay a dark glance. 

_That was enough._ Ramsay hit the break and Skinner almost crashed into the front window. „Are you crazy?!“ With a dark growl Ramsay jumped out of the van, smashed the door and went to open the backdoor of the vehicle. A sharp whistle gave Ramsay all the attention and the dogs went silent. „Good boys.“ His voice cheered up and he shut the door to retake the frontseat. With an arched brow he glanced at Skinner dangerously. „Was that so hard? Next time I ask you to shut them up, you better shut them up.“ 

„Yeh.“ 

„I mean it. I´ll throw you in a cage with them.“ 

„Hm.“ 

„And sell you to the Freys as their personal lapdog. Would you like that?“

A last glance from those sharp ice crystals and the conversation was over. They still had a lot of work to do that night and Skinner did not dare to start an argument with his leader. He knew that Ramsay was true to his word. 

 

„So where do we start tonight? I remember the Starks ordered some hunting hounds.“ Ramsay broke the unpleasant silence by going on with their business. His companion started to flip through the list. 

„Yeh. They ordered the french ones.“ 

Ramsay nodded and hit the gas. Lights flickered on the black finish of the van as it headed north on a well lit road leading to an old property. When they turned into the driveway, grit cracked under the tires. Ramsay stopped the van at the front entrance and got out of the car to knock on the heavy wooden door. A wolf was engraved on the iron doorknob. _Opulent._

 

An old woman opened the door just a gap wide. „Who´s there?“ Her voice was crackling and weak. Her pale eyes focused on the man in front of her couriously. 

Ramsay cleared his throat and spoke in a gentle tone. „I am here to deliver some hunting dogs, ma´am. May I speak to Mr Stark?“ 

„Oh, the dogs.“ The old woman opened the door carefully. „I´m afraid Mr Stark isn´t home. But I´ll get the dogboy for you. Please, come in and take a seat.“   
Ramsay smiled at the woman. „Sure thing, ma´am.“ Ramsay followed the old lady into the entrance hall and sat on an armchair he was offered. „Thank you.“ 

The lady smiled at the late visitor and left the hall clumsily. „Theon!“ Ramsay could hear someone answer. „Theon, would you please come and help this gentleman? He brings the dogs.“

 

As Ramsay looked up a young man with light brown hair stood in the doorframe of the room the old lady vanished into and looked at the visitor. His appearance was somehow fragile, almost aristocratic. „How can I help you, Sir?“ Ramsay stood up and approached the boy with wary steps. „Well, I have a delivery for Mr Stark. You are the dogboy?“ He playfully nodded his head towards the boy who was barely in his twenties. 

„Yes, I´m the _dogboy_... My name´s-“

Ramsay turned on his heels and walked to the door. „I don´t care what your name is, boy.“ 

„Theon Greyjoy.“ He mumbled to himself.

„Well, follow me. The hounds are already waiting.“ Theon followed him with a baffled expression on his face. _What a prick._

 

Ramsay opened the backdoor of the van as Skinner jumped out of the front. Dogs began to bark in their cages, when he climbed into the back of the van. He opened two of the cages and grabbed the leash of the dogs. They were joyfully jumping his legs, happy to finally be released from the dark of the cages. Theon took the dogs from Ramsay´s care and led them to the kennels of the house. When he was gone, Ramsay leaned on Skinner, his eyes glistening full of promise. „I want him.“ 

Skinner sighed. „Oh, Ramsay. Please. This is going to get us into some serious trouble. Let´s just finish the job.“ Ramsay´s eyes darkened. „Remember that I have two empty cages in the van.“

„Are you serious? This is not a fucking dog!“

Ramsay shifted from one foot to another. „Hey, what´s with your reputation? Are you afraid of anything but little girls´ rabbits?“ Skinner spat on the grit. „Go, if I tell you to, start the van.“

„This is crazy.“ Skinner protested, but he went and banged the frontdoor behind him. He knew one thing: he didn´t want to be the one in that cage. 

When Theon came back, Ramsay smiled the warmest smile he was capable of. „Is everything ok with the dogs?“

„Yes, they´re some fine dogs. I believe Mr Stark will be very pleased.“ Theon noticed the absence of the other man and a malicious glistening in the man´s pale eyes. Something was wrong. He could feel it. „Where´s your assistant?“

„Well, he´s... assisting me.“ Ramsay´s grin became wide and his teeth flashed a dangerous smile. 

„May I ask... in what?“ That was when Ramsay stepped forward and seized him by the collar of his shirt. 

Theon was barely able to move out of shock. „Hey! What are you-“

„Shut up!“ The blow came fast when Ramsay´s fist hit his cheekbone and everything went black for a mere moment.


	2. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the horror starts...

His senses were dull and his vision blurry when he regained conciousness. Darkness surrounded him. His limbs felt heavy, he could barely move. Something was holding him back. Someone. A shadow lurked over him. _What´s going on?_

 

„Hh.“ He coughed, tried to sharpen his confused mind. 

 

„Go! Go!“ A voice blurted out words that made no sense to him. A loud bang and an engine started. A jerk lifted the weight off his body for a short moment. He was able to inhale some air. His lungs barely got enough when he coughed again. 

 

„Hey! Boy!“ The weight resettled on his body. He moaned miserable when the air escaped his lungs. His cheek was radiating its own facets of pain. 

 

Theon moved his head slowly from side to side, trying desperately to make some sense out of this. His eyes were pinched tightly, trying to focus on the body towering him. 

 

„Wha-“ His words were interrupted when he was turned over, his hands pinned to his sides on the cold metallic ground. 

 

Ramsay was sitting on the back of his prey, his knees holding the body firmly in place. When he drew his hunting knife from his belt, he earned a troubled glance from Skinner in the rearview mirror and hissed silently at him with bared teeth. 

 

Theon tried to raise his head only to find the cold touch of a blade against his neck. He froze and drew a sharp breath between his teeth. 

 

„I´d recommend not to make some bad decisions now.“ Ramsay´s voice was mocking and Theon could feel the grin on his skin. 

 

„What do you want?“ His head sunk back on the metal ground. Ramsay bend over until his lips almost touched Theons earlobe. The breath tickling his neck made the little hairs on his skin stand up. 

 

„I want you to take a look.“ His chin was moved upwards in an awkward angle, it was hard to swallow. The blade still resting dangerously sharp on his neck. His eyes focused on the insides of a van. Black quarter panels, darkened windows, cages with strong metal bars, everything painted black. Two of the cagedoors were still open and banged shut only to open again in the rhythm of the car shaking in response to the uneven street. 

 

„I don´t-“ His voice cracked when he couldn´t swallow. He tried to cough, but the grip on his chin was unyielding. 

 

„Ssh. Look closer. What do you see?“ The breath of the man on top of him was feeling damp on his cheek. 

 

„I can´t-“ In the twinkling of an eye the hand on his chin grabbed his throat and pressed firmly against his windpipe. „Look! Closer.“ Ramsays voice was nothing but a dark threat oozing with danger and horrific promises. 

 

„I - I... a... a car. A van! I see a van!“ Tears of dread began to flicker in the sea blue of Theon´s eyes. 

 

„Closer!“ Theon was barely able to breathe, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, saliva drooled down his chin when he started to cry silently. „A... a cage. I see cages!“ His voice broke and he was nearly about to piss himself. 

 

Ramsay continued with a very instructive voice, almost as if he was speaking to a child. „Listen. Carefully. I won´t repeat myself.“ He awaited an answer and got barely more than a nod. „Now, what I want you to do is, when the car stops and I´m going to release you, to crawl very. Slowly. And carefully. Into that cage.“ He emphasized every word with vital importance while the blade was released from Theons neck only to point at one of the cages. 

 

Ramsay let go of Theon´s throat and he immediately took deep breaths as soon as he was able to. „Do you think you can do this?“ He addressed himself at Skinner when he continued. „That´s an easy task, isn´t it Skinner? I´m sure he can handle it.“

 

„Yeh. I´m going to stop the car now, Ramsay.“ Skinner turned into a dark forest path and stopped the van after a few hundred yards. He sank back in his seat and closed his eyes. 

 

Theon croaked with a sore throat. „Don´t... make me... do... th-this.“ Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. „Please!“ He tried to squirm under the inevitable weight of the other man. 

 

„You are going to obey.“ With arched eyebrows Ramsay lifted his hips and supported his weight with his left arm. Theon could feel the tip of the blade on his rump. There was no defiance. There was no way back. Only forward into darkness and doom. Carefully he crawled onward on the cold floor of the van. He supported himself on his elbows, trembling, sobbing, his head bowed, his eyes focused on the scratches of dog claws in the metal. 

 

Ramsay stood up, prone to the low ceiling. „Hurry up now!“ He kicked at Theon´s lower legs with the steel toe-cap of his boot. Theon whimpered and crawled a little faster. When he reached the cage he looked up in sheer horror at the small cage. The dogs growled at him. _No._  
 _No._  
 _No._  
 _No._  
 _Never._

 

Ramsay noticed his hesitation. He closed the gap between them when Theon tried to back away against his shin. He was trapped between the cage and Ramsay now. A dark growl escaped Ramsay´s throat. „Go. Now.“

 

Theon pressed against Ramsay´s legs to gain some room. His foot was wedging against the bars of the cage while his hands were searching for support on Ramsay´s boots. „I am going to break your leg. Last chance.“ A wailing escaped Theon´s lips when he ducked and removed his last barrier. 

 

„Why are you... doing this?“ He peeked at the darkness towering above him when he crawled into the cage very slowly. Ramsay gave him a hard kick into his side and shoved him into the cage with the strength of his legs and boots. 

 

Theon began to cry hysterically and cringed when the door went shut with a loud bang. He was crouched tight and could barely move. „No! Please! No!“ His voice was a high peak, a pleading wail. „Please! I´m begging you! Let me out! Please...“ He shrieked pitifully when he noticed his damp trousers and buried his face in his hands in utter shame. 


	3. Homecoming

Ramsay heaved himself into the passenger seat and sank into it when the car was started. He gazed at Skinner. „´t wasn´t that hard, huh?“

Skinner let out an audible breath. „Ramsay, listen. _This_ is getting us into trouble. You know that we already are in a lot of trouble when they find out about the dogs.“

„You know what?“ Ramsay spoke with a conceited, playful voice. „Just drive us to the warehouse safely and everything will be fine.“

„But what about the assignments?“

Ramsay´s voice grew cold and his stare sharp. „I said, drive us to the warehouse.“

From the back of the van came a silent whimper. „Let me out, please.“ A voice so desperate and frightened. Theon grabbed the iron bars with his trembling hands.

„Get your filthy hands off my bars!“ Ramsays voice was a dreadful warning. He pointedly played with Skinner´s cudgel.

„But I want out. Please... I promise...“ Theon was weeping loudly now.

Ramsay laughed at him. „You promise _what?_ To be a good dog?“

„I... I promise... I promise I won´t do anything!“

„Oh!“ Ramsay got out of his seat and climbed back into the back of the van. He balanced trough the cages and sat on top of the one opposite to the cage his prey was secured in. „But don´t you see it is already perfect that way? You´re not doing anything, you´re not going anywhere.“ His eyebrows were arched high and he was talking in a soothing voice.

„Please...“ Theon weeped the word in pure despair. He tried to reach through the bars pleadingly.

In the blink of an eye Ramsay´s mood switched from joyful mocking to deadly serious. Without a warning he kicked against Theon´s hand and crushed a finger on one of the bars with his heavy boot. A deafening yell cut through the van when the bone cracked and Skinner jerked the wheel violently. „What is wrong with you, Ramsay?!“

„I told you to get your hands off my bars!“ He crouched down and glared at Theon dangerously. „Didn´t I?“

Theon was sobbing, drooling, crying. „Yes!... Yes, you did!“

„So why are you doing it anyway?“ Theon looked at his trembling hand in agony. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. „You... you broke my finger.“ He looked at his index incredulously. The pain radiating from his fractured digit was overwhelming.

„Tell me!“ A relentless demand was thrown at Theon. But inaudible whimper was the only thing escaping his lips. Ramsay hit the cage with the cudgel and Theon crouched even more at the noise. He tried to protect his face by shielding it behind his arms. Slowly his body sank to the ground, his legs were forced in an uncomfortable, confining position.

„You are pathetic. Look at yourself!“ With the tip of the club Ramsay pointed harshly at Theon´s wet trousers. „What´s that?“ He bared his teeth and hissed at Theon when he pressed the cudgel hard against the boy´s crotch. Ignoring the whining he jumped back on top of the cage.

„Please...“ Theon felt terribly small. Everytime he peeked at the man, those unforgiving pale eyes wouldn´t stop staring at him.

When the van reached the access to the warehouse, Ramsay smiled at his prey. „Good news, boy. We´re there.“ Theon tried to hide by turning his back to the cagedoor which drew a faint chuckling from Ramsay´s lips. He jumped off the cage and stood before Theon. „Turn around.“

Theon obeyed, whining. „Look at me.“ Ramsay crossed his arms. „LOOK AT ME!!“ When Theon glanced at him, he drew the belt from his dark working pants.

„Please don´t hurt me! Don´t hurt me anymore! Please...“ Theon´s eyes were pleading, red, streaming with tears.

When the van came to a halt, Ramsay spoke up. „Listen, boy!“ Ramsay got Theon´s attention. „I´m going to open that door now. And you´re going to reach out your hands.“ Theon cringed at the thought of what the man could do to him. „Please... no... I won´t do anything... I promise... I won´t run. Please...“

„DON`T YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME!“ Ramsay was gasping in fury. „Of course you will seize the only chance you get to run! You filthy prick!“

Skinner jumped out of the van and banged the frontdoor, while Ramsay opened the door to the dogs cage. „Hands out. Now!“ Theon cried in desperation and obeyed with trembling hands. When Ramsay took one hand to slide it through a loop he made of the belt, Theon cringed at the touch. „The other one.“ His captive broke out in hysterical whining, snot and tears and drool running down his chin, but he acted on the order.

As soon as Theon was bound, Ramsay grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to drag him out of the cage. „Open the door, Skinner!“

Skinner flinched at the sight of the boy. „Wow, did he piss himself? You are a sicko, Ramsay.“

He took hold of Theon´s leather bonds and dragged him ot of the van. When he jumped out of the van, Skinner had to support Theon when he nearly stumbled to the concrete ground. Ramsay followed him and grabbed him by the arm.

„Welcome home.“


	4. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon has to rethink his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry.

Theon cringed, trapped between the two men. His fearful eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for a way out of this. They stood inside a huge warehouse, the smell of dogs hang in the air. There were several cages in different sizes draped along the walls, some held dogs in them, chewing on the bars, some were empty, some were arranged on top of each other. He noticed some bowls lying around in messy piles. His eyes got stuck on a water hose for a second before he noticed leashes and collars neatly put on hooks along a wall. With horror his glance run over canes, clubs and chains that were also put on display in a very morbid way. 

He was dragged towards a wooden chair near the water hose and was seated with an unkind shove that made him almost fall over. „What do you want?!“ His voice broke in a high pitch. 

Ramsay smirked at him with want and desire. He wouldn´t answer the boys desperate questions about his unknown future. He lurked around the chair and examined his captive with dangerous, cold eyes. „Why are you doing this?!“ Theon tried to stand up, but a strong grip on his shoulder put him back in place. Ramsay got rid of his leather jacket and threw it to the ground. The muscles under his black shirt were flexing in predatory flow. He bent over Theon´s back from behind, each hand placed on his shoulder, holding him tight. Fingernails dig painfully into the tender skin of his collarbones. 

Theon could feel the warm breath on his neck and whimpered in fear. The voice whispering into his ear was oozing with menace and diabolic promises. „You will _never_ ask me something without my permission. You won´t move without my permission. You will not _think_ or _breathe_ without MY permission. And you are going to do what I tell you to.“ Ramsay hold his breath for a moment to let his words sink in before he proceeded. „Am I clear enough, _Theon_ _Greyjoy?“_ He spat out the name with utter disgust. 

Theon rose his bound hands to protect himself from whatever monster he had awaken. „What-“

„AM I CLEAR?!“ The furious yell rang in Theon´s ear and he stiffened before he slumped on the chair and started to cry again. 

Ramsay shoved Theon to the ground and threw the chair away. The wood clattered on the concrete floor while Theon landed with a thud on his hands and knees. As his broken index touched the ground he howled in agony. 

„Move!“ A kick against his legs made Theon cringe and he tried to crawl away from Ramsay with bound hands. He was slow and clumsy.  „Move! Faster!“ Ramsay gave him a kick in the arse. He threw his keys to Skinner. „Open the box.“

Skinner hesitated. „Ramsay, I don´t think this is a good idea.“ 

Ramsay growled at Skinner and gave him a cold glance. „The best I ever had.“ He grabbed Theon by his hair and yanked him over the floor. 

First Theon tried to resist, but that made everything worse. He squirmed and screamed and pleaded but Ramsay was relentless and dragged him along like a potato bag. He tried to find a hold on Ramsay´s wrist to ease some of the pain on his scalp. 

Ramsay paused before a black box that stood behind a pile of cases. It was the size of an average desk, but the open door gave sight to the inside which was way smaller. A tight, absorbing, black hole. 

Theon backed away. „No, no, please... no!“ He panicked and tried to losen the tight grip on his hair. „Don´t, please. Please don´t do this. I´m begging you!“ He was drooling and screaming, his eyes an ocean of dread. 

Ramsay pulled Theon between his legs and pinned him down. He grabbed Theons chin and bent his head towards himself to shove an old cloth into his mouth which he bound behind his head. The screaming was muffled now, but not less panicked. He had to force Theon towards the box and shoved him inside with his legs and feet. 

„You can rethink your answer now.“ The door went shut and when Ramsay closed the latching of a perforated metal plate to check on the captive, Theon remained in pitch-black silence. 


	5. Confined

The only thing he could hear was his own rapid breath and the muffled whimper that escaped his lips. The cloth tasted dusty, almost like chalk, and dried out his throat. He could smell his own urine drying on his trousers. Theon tried to sense his surroundings, but the box was so thight, he could barely move. His head hit the ceiling. He was afraid that if he tried to turn around he would get stuck. Panick overwhelmed him. His body was trembling, but he couldn´t move. His mind was spinning, but he couldn´t form a single plead. His breath was fast, but he felt as if he had to choke. He forced his wide eyes shut. He couldn´t see anything anyway at all. Tears were streaming down his cheeks wetting the dirty cloth. _Why? Oh God, why?_

_He´s_ _letting_ _me_ _rot_ _in_ _here._

Time stood still. Terrible moments that choked him, made him whimper and fear. 

_I´m_ _dying_ _in_ _here._ _Slowly._ _Painfully._

A damped laughter made him listen attentively. _I´m_ _not_ _alone._ _Oh_ _God,_ _I´m_ _not_ _alone._ _Please._ His heart jumped at the thought of it. _Out._ _Out._ _Let_ _me_ _out_ _please._ _Open_ _the_ _door._ _Please._ A wretched cry was drawn from his dry lips. 

Nothing happened. _Why?_ _Why?!_

Theon tried to knock his head against the padded walls of the box in despair. _Thud._ _Thud._ _Thud._

 

 

When Ramsay finished his second beer with Skinner, he suddenly stood up. „Time to release the pet from it´s timeout.“ A burp escaped his throat and Skinner opened his third bottle to toast at Ramsay, who went to open the black box. 

All he could see was the trembling back of the figure kneeling in the box. He heard a muffled squeak and grabbed for the ankle to pull the boy out of the box. His body sank to the ground, shivering, feeble. Ramsay was looming over Theon and withdrew a strand of his sweaty hair from his face. Carefully he removed the cloth and put it back on top of the box. Theon had no strength to resist the gestures of kindness as much as he wanted to. His lungs were thankful to breath the stale air of the warehouse again. 

With his head cocked to the side, Ramsay stared down at Theon with his sharp, grey eyes. „You had quite some time to think about your behaviour.“

There was nothing Theon could say. _Would_ say. 

„Look at me when I´m talking to you.“ Theon´s eyes where wary and focused on those lunatic ice crystals. Shivers went down his spine and his clouded mind began to sharpen again. „Good boy. Now did you understand what I said to you? It is important that you _understand.“_  

Theon opened his mouth but nothing came out of his dry throat. He tried to grab for a hold, his legs moved slowly, his head turned when he rolled around. But he wasn´t able to even get to his knees. _Pathetic._

Ramsay drew the cugdel from his belt and and pointed it´s tip underneath Theons chin. An angry snort escaped his throat. „Do you really want to go into the box again?“

Whining, Theon squirmed. „No, please...“

With a banging noise the club hit the concrete right beside Theon´s ear. „THEN ANSWER ME!! I swear, I´ll let you rot in this box. But first I´m going to fuck you bloody and break your every bone! Do you want me to do this?!“

Theon almost jumped hat the noise. He curled up and protected his head with his hands. „I... I... no! Please no... I... I... _understand_... please... help me...“ He cried out in agony, his body trembling harder now. His tears were leaving dark marks on the concrete ground. 

„Take off your shoes.“ Ramsay had to control his voice, his cheeks turned pink.

„What?“ Theon looked up through his hands to find a deadly stare turned down on him. 

„Take. Them. Off.“ Ramsay hit the edge of the box and a deafening crack cut through the warehouse. Theon whimpered and began to untie his laces with shivering fingers. He tried not to touch anything with his broken index. When Theon was done Ramsay kicked the sneakers away from him and cowered again. He placed the cudgel on the top of the box and drew his hunting knife. 

„Hold very still now.“


	6. Locked

The sharp blade cut through his shirt like it was nothing and the fabric fell to the ground in pieces. Theon held his breath and watched the scraps sinking in like the hope he still had left. Absent-minded he touched a silken strip and played with it between his fingers, hold on to it. 

„Did I allow you to do that?“ Ramsay´s voice was all ice when he noticed what Theon did. 

Theon looked up for a brief moment, then sunk his head again. „No.“

The blade wandered underneath his chin and the peak dug into his soft skin. A little red drop slipped along the silver steel and Theon clenched his teeth. „Let go.“ Ramsay was breathing loud, his voice a dark threat. 

Theon opened his hand and the fabric slumped to the ground. When Ramsay stood up, Theon backed away, fearfully. „This is a sharp knife. I want you to remember that.“ His eyebrow went up. „I´ll use it if you make me.“ 

Theon began to cry again. „Please. No... I won´t. I won´t do anything.“ 

„You will be a good boy now and take off your pants.“ 

Theon wailed and squirmed. „Why, why do you... please. No.“

Ramsay´s head went red, his jugular obviously bulging. He bared his predatory teeth while hissing at Theon. „Don´t you DARE to say no to me again.“

Theon whimpered while fumbling his pants open. His hands were trembling terrible. He twisted his body in awkward ways to get rid of the trousers. When he touched his index accidently, he howled in pain. After what felt like forever, he managed to take them off. He looked at Ramsay carefully. 

„Everything.“ Big tears where running down Theon´s cheeks when he didn´t dare to say no. He swallowed hard and his mouth went dry. When he was done, he tried to hide his vulnerability  with his whole body. 

Ramsay grabbed him by the hair and dragged him towards the hose. Theon tried to keep pace with the fast steps. „Please! Please, mercy! Can you please-“

Wordless, Ramsay shoved him onto the ground, the tinny, cold wall in his back. Theon cowered low, trying to protect his bare skin. He looked up at his captor who held the hose. Immediately he tried to crouch away. 

„I dare you to!“ Caught, Theon whinced and curled himself up in a comforting position. 

It hit him like a thousand needles, stinging, embracing him in pain and cold. His body trembled uncontrollably. His teeth were clattering, his body and his hair dripping water, when the hose was turned off. „All the filth from the Starks is gone now. You don´t even smell like them anymore.“ 

Ramsay turned on his heel. „Come now.“ When he looked over his shoulder he saw Theon shaking his head barely noticeable. Full of anger he turned around again and threw his knife against the tin wall. With a loud clank, the blade fell to the ground and Theon yelped, terrified.

„Bring it with you!“

Ramsay waited in front of a cage and never lost track of what Theon did. Frightened, he clutched the handle of the knife tight. For a second he thought about stabbing the man, but the other one already loomed in the corner of his eye. 

When Theon wanted to stand up, a sharp order stopped him. „On your knees!“ Hesitating, he crouched towards Ramsay, the knife in his unharmed hand. His movements were clumsy and slow. 

„Now that wasn´t too hard, was it?“ Ramsay looked at the trembling figure to his feet.  

„No.“ Theon knew better than to not answer while being naked, but he was proud enough to not look at his opponent. 

„Good. I have another task for you.“ Theon looked up, terrified of what he might want. His mind spun around morbid, humiliating possibilities. „Hand me the knife. With your mouth.“

Theon let the knife drop to the concrete ground and backed away. He shook his head in denial. „No. No, I won´t do this!“ Whincing, he crawled away from Ramsay who followed him with forceful steps. Theon got to his feet, faltered and regained his balance. He started to run, looking back at the furious man. 

Skinner jumped to his feet out of his chair. He seized the moment Theon wasn´t looking where he was running and just stood in his way. 

When Theon crashed into the body and was held down by strong arms, he screamed and kicked violently. „Let me go! Let me go!“ Panick tore at his guts. „You can´t do this!“

Ramsay approached the two of them and grabbed Theon´s hair to yank his head up. „You are such a disobediant pet.“ With a nod, he asked Skinner to let go of the boy. „Scream all you want, as long as you can.“ Theon tried to get a hold of Ramsay´s hand and stop him from pulling at his hair, but he was once again dragged along.

„No! Let me go! Noo! No!“ Ramsay shoved him into a cage slightly bigger than the one in the van. He gave him a kick into his side, when Theon tried to brace himself against the cage. The slamming of the door let the boy cringe and whimper. 

The cage had iron bars in the front and on the top and Ramsay was towering over Theon now. He leaned on top of the cage and looked down at his pet angrily. „You don´t want to be disobediant. I promise you that.“ He spat on Theon´s back through the bars and the boy hide his head between his arms. „Remember the knife.“ A threat, looming over Theon with sharp claws, ready to cut his tender skin. 

Ramsay left and shut down the lights in the area of the cages. Some dogs whined, but Theon was the only one to cry silently. 


	7. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for not updating for a few days now. I just didn´t have the time to write. So here comes a very short (again my apologies here - I promise the next one will be way longer) update of our poor Theon :)

„Somebody... help me please.“ Of course noone would answer Theons whispered pleads. He was alone in the old warehouse. Alone with some dogs. When his whimpering voice cut through the silent, the dogs would whine along with him. His knees were raw and he could soon feel the cold creep up his bare skin. His body was shivering and he was crying into his hands. Once he looked up, his vision became blurry and shadows loomed over the cages from the few lamps on the property. Just as he caught himself grabbing for some halt, he drew his hand back the moment he touched the iron bars as if they were burning hot. The man´s yell still rang in his ears and he wailed at the memory of what happened the last time. 

„He... he broke my finger...“ Theon spoke to himself as if he was trying to convince his alter ego that all this was _real._ „He just _broke_ it.“ The words escaping his lips were barely audible when he started to sob again. 

A dog gnarled at the voices and bit the bars of it´s cage. Some leaves rustled that were blown against the tin wall of the building. The wind outside was rising. 

When Theon was able to calm down a little, he listened to the sounds of the cold night. His body sunk against the backwall of his cage and he was able to relax his aching muscles when he realised he was really all alone. His breath was slower now and the smell of the dogs lay down on him. He tried not to move to much because of the cold metal that let him startle everytime his skin touched the ground or the back of the cage that wasn´t already heated by his own warmth. 

All of a sudden he heard an engine approaching. His heart jumped at the sound. He was barely able to catch his breath. The vehicle drove onto the property and was parked just steps away from the warehouse. His voice was very silent at first. „Help? Help!“ His throat was sore and his voice hoarse. But when he got no answer, he raised his screams. „Help! Please! Help me!“ His hands grabbed the iron bars and he yanked at the door of the cage that would barely move. „I´m here!“ The steps came closer to the roll-up door. Theon´s movements froze when he got no answer. He realised that it could be someone of _them._ _Oh_ _my_ _God._ _Oh_ _my_ _God,_ _please,_ _no!_

The door was slid open and a shadow was casted on the concrete floor from the few lights outside. Theon´s eyes were wide and he swallowed as the man stepped into the hall. 

It was Ramsay. 

_Oh_ _my_ _God._ Theon curled up in a tight ball when his heart sunk to his knees and he tried to hide under his arms. He realised that he was all alone with his captor.

Ramsay strolled through the hall at an easy pace. He wore a sanctimonious smile and approached Theon´s cage. „Well, well...“ He drew his knife and knocked the blade against the iron bars. Theon cringed at the sound and a frightened whimper was heard in the warehouse. „Seems as if we´re aaaaall alone at so late an hour.“ He came to his knees and fumbled with his keys in the lock. „Let´s see if you remember my little friend here.“ 

The door flung open and Ramsay towered over Theon, waiting for his prey to come out of it´s hideout. Oh, how he loved the fear streaming from him like an odor flattering his senses. 

Theon glanced up at the looming figure above his trembling body. A sharp order let him wince. „Out.“ 


	8. Game

Theon´s voice was barely a whisper. „Please, don´t hurt me... please...“ He cowered on the ground, his breast almost touching the floor of the cage. 

Ramsay smiled at him and talked in a soothing voice. „You can remember this position. It suits you well.“ He made a step backwards, because he wanted Theon to come out on his own. „Out now.“ 

Theon followed the order trembling and sobbing. He didn´t even know why he was always crying. Like a child. _Disgusting._ _Get_ _it_ _together._  

„Stop.“ Ramsay put his boot right before Theon´s face to make him clear to not move any further. He put the knife he was playing with back into it´s sheath and stared down onto his prey. „I brought you a little something.“ 

Theon gulped at the information. He didn´t even want to now what it was. 

„Come.“ Ramsay went to the table and sat on a chair, while Theon tried desperately to control his fear. First he crawled towards the man, his head shaking, his whole body shivering, until he couldn´t hold it any longer. He got to his trembling feet, stumbling forward. His movements became faster and he glanced at Ramsay who stood up, shaking his head in disappointment. Then he run. He could feel the cold concrete under his feet and turned towards the roll-up door. When he almost had reached it, a flaming pain hit him and he lost his balance. He stumbled and hit the ground, his body tumbling. He grazed himself on the rough ground, the index now bleeding from an open wound, his whole body was burning. 

He lay on the ground howling in agony when Ramsay stepped beside him and yanked his knife out of Theon´s calf. Blood was dripping from the flesh wound. 

„Was I not clear enough? What did you think you were doing here?“ Ramsay´s voice was dangerously calm. „Now look at this mess.“ With his boot he turned Theon on his back. The boy could do nothing but hide his face under his hands and cry. His skin was ripped open and bleeding on the side he hit the concrete with. 

„I suggest you follow my orders now.“

„I´m sorry... I-I´m so sorry...!“ Theon was babbling words he didn´t even think about and Ramsay smirked at him. „Yes, you will be.“ His voice oozing with a dark threat. 

„Move now!“ Theon tried to turn away from Ramsay with little success. His body was aching and burning and he winced at the hurt. „I-I can´t! Please... I´m... I´m in pain...“

„You´re in pain? I haven´t begun yet!“ Ramsay grabbed Theon´s hair and dragged the screaming boy along. „Stop this crying now!“ When he threw Theon to the ground before the table, he gave him a dark glance. 

Theon whimpered in pain and curled up into a tight ball. He wasn´t able to stop the sobbing. His finger and calf were hurting in ways he didn´t even know they exist. 

Ramsay sat down on a chair besides the table and watched the boy. „Now where did we stop?“ His brows went high. „Ah, right. I got you a little present.“ White teeth were bared at Theon in a cruel smirk.

„Now I want you to guess what it is!“ He drew his knife and stabbed the blade with a loud knock into the wooden table. 

Theon cringed and whined again. „I-I don´t know!“ His voice was a high pitch. 

„Nah, that´s lame.“ Ramsay cocked his head sideways. „At least _try_ to make an effort.“

„Just tell me!“ Theon´s voice broke into a desperate scream. A hand came down and slapped him in the face. His body sunk to the side and he stared trembling into nothingness. 

„Don´t give me that psycho bullshit!“ Ramsay grabbed Theon´s hair and pulled his head up. He slapped him backhanded across the face until Theon started to cry out in pain. Then he let go of him. „Welcome back.“ 

„Please...“ Theon groaned pleadingly. 

„No. It was your turn to guess my present. Remember? Now, sit up like a nice dog would and look at me.“

Theon got to his knees painstakingly. He had a feeling in his guts that Ramsay wouldn´t let him out of this so easily and looked up at him. His eyes were deep oceans of saltwater, wet and tired. He already forgot about time, but his body was demanding some rest. He didn´t care anymore of his nakedness. He just felt throbbing pain. 

Ramsay´s brows arched high and he grinned at Theon. „Now? What is it?“ He tabbed his thighs with his hands like a child in a thrill of anticipation. 

Theon blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. „A ball?“ _What?_ _What_ _would_ _he_ _do_ _with_ _a_ _ball?_ _You_ _moron._

„No.“ Ramsay grabbed a pen that lay on the table and wrote something down on a paper.

„What-“

„No!“ 

Theon cowered at the sharp glance. „I... I don´t... is it... water?“ At the mere thought of water he looked at Ramsay with pleading eyes. 

Ramsay smirked at him again. He knew that Theon must be thirsty. „No.“ 

„Is it... it a... please... a blanket?“ 

Ramsay laughed at him. „No. It´s not a blanket. How did you deserve one anyway?“

_You_ _idiot._ _You_ _want_ _him_ _to_ _be_ _angry_ _at_ _you,_ _don´t_ _you?_

„Please... tell me... I don´t know.“ 

When Ramsay faced Theon with a sigh, he cowered his head in utter fear of what might come.


	9. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy this short update!!

Ramsay leaned back on his chair, looking down at his prey. „I assume you are tired?“

Theon looked up in those grey irides. „Yes... yes I am.“ Ramsay lent forward and Theon crouched at the face coming closer. „I´ll give you a hint for my gift.“ The boy´s eyes went wide. „Would you appreciate this?“

„I... I... yes?“ His heart was pounding so fast, it felt as if his torso would explode any second. Sweat was forming on his forehead. 

Ramsay smirked at him and cocked his head to the side. „What I can tell you is, that it will help you remember who you are.“ 

_That_ _doesn´t_ _make_ _any_ _sense._ _You_ _know_ _who_ _you_ _are!_ And the second he thought about it, he blurted it out. „I know who I am!“ When he almost jumped at his own voice, his body ached horribly. 

A silent chuckle escaped Ramsay´s lips. „Sure. It will also remind you where you belong to.“ He stood up and surrounded the table. _This_ _isn´t_ _right._ _This_ _is_ _so_ _wrong._ _Someone_ _help_ _me_ _please._ Theon backed away when he walked past him and tried to take a glance at the other side of the table. When Ramsay wouldn´t react he began to crawl slowly away from the table. 

A sigh let Theon turn his head. Ramsay was standing at the other side of the table with his arms crossing his chest. „Will you stop this?“ He began to walk towards Theon. „Come on. You are hurt. You said so yourself. You won´t get far. See? I´m already here.“ Ramsay´s voice was soothing and descriptive. The way his moods where switching so fast made Theon´s head spin. Just moments ago he was sure that man was going to kill him. A boot playfully kicked him in the side tormenting the burning skin and made him squirm. Ramsay took him under his armpits and lifted him up easily. He was dragged all the way back he painstakingly crawled. Silent tears were streaming down his face. He felt weak and his body useless. 

Ramsay let him down just before the table and stood, watching. „Do you want me to hurt you more? Because I have to if you won´t behave.“ His brows were arching high, questioning the boy on the ground. 

„No... please. Don´t... don´t hurt me.“ Theon´s leg was throbbing everytime he moved, his calf getting hot. He looked up at Ramsay, pleading. „I... I´m hurt.“ Big tears were running down his cheeks. _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing?_ _Why_ _are_ _you_ _telling_ _him_ _this?_ _Look_ _at_ _yourself!_

„I threw my knife at you while you tried to run. Of course you´re hurt. It was supposed to hurt.“ Theon whined quietly. „Now... are we back to the game?“ With a sudden delight in his voice Ramsay surrounded the table to rummage a drawer standing on the wall behind it. 

„I... I don´t know!“ Theon´s voice cracked when he was near desperation. When Ramsay found what he was looking for, Theon could hear a chuckle, but wasn´t able to see anything. The broad shoulders of the man were blocking his sight. _Oh_ _God._ _Help_ _me._

He braced himself on his elbows, his throbbing leg tucked up so the stabbing wound wouldn´t touch the concrete ground. He could feel the cold crawling up his bare skin. 

Ramsay turned around, his hands on his back. „Now what could help you remember your place?“ He was approaching Theon with predatory steps. His glance was dark and ferocious.

Theon gulped and backed away on his elbows. His mind was spinning around disastrous possibilities, his eyes were wide in fear. 

„Hm?“ Ramsay cocked his head again, smirking. „What could it be, _Dog?“_ He towered over Theon now, a shadow looming, so dark he almost drowned in it. 

His eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way out. Sheer panic was choking him. A vague suspicion was forming in his head. One that he was not going to accept. In no way. „Don´t... don´t do this to me. Please! I´m begging you!“ 

Ramsay bent down, his teeth showing through an evil grin.


	10. Possession

A strong hand forcefully grabbed him by his head. Theon winced in pain and a cry was drawn from his lips. He struggled, trying to get free, but the more he squirmed, the tighter the grip got that yanked at his scalp. The flesh wound in his calf was throbbing again. While fighting, he was able to take a peek at what Ramsay got from the drawer. From his free hand dangled a black leather strap with a broad silver buckle. 

Ramsay yanked Theon´s head, guiding him to turn around. He towered over him, the frail looking body between his shins. „Down!“ Theon bucked at the command, he was not going to give in. 

A strong hand seized him by his neck and he was pressed down towards the ground with such force that he could do nothing but bow down, his chest almost touching the concrete ground. The leather and straps of Ramsay´s boots scraped along his broken skin and he hissed at the burning pain. His struggle was over before it even began. There was no chance he could get out of the iron grip, by no means naked and vulnerable as he was. 

 

„I said down“ Ramsay growled at him eagerly. With a shove, he let go of Theon only to wrap the cold leather around his neck. Theon could feel the stiffness on his skin. His body was tingling with fear. He gasped and could feel the the air being drawn from his throat. 

With panicked shaking of his head he tried to avoid the unavoidable. He squirmed and hissed at the rough hands touching his skin. He could feel the buckle being closed on his neck. The leather was so stiff it restricted his every movement of his head. „No! No! No!“ He bucked again although it already was too late. In panic his hands moved up and his fingers searched for the buckle on on the back of his neck, touching the Ring on the front accidentally. 

„DON`T YOU DARE TO TOUCH IT!“ Ramsay´s voice was thundering onto him from above and Theon cringed and whimpered at the noise. „I dare you! Hold still!“ His head was pressed down again and Ramsay fumbled around at the back of his neck. When Theon heard the faint click, his heart stopped beating for a second and he shuddered visibly. „No! You didn´t do that! You didn´t! Take it off!!“ His voice was a high pitch, panicked, desperate. 

Ramsay let go of his captive and examined him. As soon as he released Theon, busy hands were looking for a way to open the buckle. He stood back and relished the fear and desperation of the boy. „Now look at you. It really suits you.“ He smirked at the naked man. 

Theon hissed at the comment and growled in frustration when he couldn´t open it. It was locked. He was locked in that thing and wouldn´t get out of it any time soon. „Take it off, please…“ He looked up at the man standing in front of him with pleading eyes. 

„It´s locked.“ 

Oh really? He had to bite down a comment to keep himself and Ramsay under some kind of control. He let his hands slip down when he was sure it wouldn´t come off soon. He tried to control his breathing and stay calm, although the leather around his neck felt like if it could strangle him. He gasped for air and tugged on the leather. 

„Please, take it off… please… I… I can´t breathe…“ A dark smirk rounded Ramsay´s features when he spoke to Theon. „It stays. Forever.“

Theon´s eyes widened in horror. His heart was pounding in his throat and he felt sick. A dark craze of realisation swapped over his whole body, tearing at his guts, crawling over his skin. He shook his head in denial and backed away on his knees. „No. No. Don´t.“ His voice was nothing but a murmur to convince himself that this was not happening. „No. Take it off. You can take it off. Please. No.“   
His knees scraped over the concrete ground, his skin burning. With one hand he supported his body to back away further, while his other hand kept fumbling at the buckle, trying to unlock the unlockable. „Take it off. Take it off! PLEASE!“ His nerves were on the edge of breaking when he got no answer but a malicious grimace. 

Forever. The word rang in his ears, trying to poison his mind. No. Forever was nothing he wanted to think about right now. Forever was not happening. It was too much. 

„Take it off!“ He almost bumped into a set of boxes piled high in the middle of the warehouse and jumped at the fright. „I´m not your damn dog!“ When he still got no answer, he looked up at the man standing across the space he build up between them. He was holding his knife, sliding the blade through his fingers. „Please…“ Theon slumped into a heap and was washed over with desperate, pleading sobs. 

With his head cocked to the side, Ramsay approached Theon, grinning ferocious. „Mind another game?“


	11. Nightmare

When Theon looked up at Ramsay drawing closer to him, he froze in panic and a high pitched whine escaped his lips. He held his hands up to protect his face from any harm and pressed his body against the wooden boxes in his back. Horrified, he noticed that he was trapped. „Please! Mercy!“ Tears were streaming down his cheeks while he was sobbing uncontrollably. When Ramsay perched before him, Theon tried to bring as much space between his shaking frame and the muscular bulk of a man. 

„I haven´t begun yet, _Theon Greyjoy.“_ Theon could feel the spit on his face when Ramsay hissed his name. „But it is the last time you will hear your name.“

_He is going to kill me. I´m going to die degraded and humiliated._ A hand moved towards his face and Theon flinched. „Please… you don´t need to do this! I… I am going to… to tell them I didn´t see you! Please!“

For a moment a whiff of blankness glared in Ramsay´s ice cold irides, before a gruesome smile featured his traits. „Oh! No, no…“ He forced Theon´s chin up with his thumb and index. „Look at me, my boy.“ Salty, red eyes, waves of an ocean far away looked frightened into pure coldness. „That´s good.“ He praised Theon like a child, his voice soft and sympathetic. „I am not going to kill you.“ He led the blade close to Theon´s shivering body, caressed the tender skin embracing the delicate lines of his collarbones with the steel. A whimper was all he got in response. He leaned close into the body before him, taking every breath from Theon, encasing him in his dark frame. 

Theon curled into such a small ball he didn´t even think was possible beneath the shadow towering now above him. The hot breath crawling on his neck and cheek, the heat so close to his own body, froze him to the bone. He did not dare to even blink now. „I am going to _keep_ you.“ Theon gasped at the mere thought of being held captive by this _man._

„You don´t seem to enjoy this thought as much as I do, do you?“ Teeth were flashing in a malicious grin at his neck. Stiffly, Theon tried to not shake his head. He was sobbing and crying silently, saliva running onto Ramsay´s fingers beneath his chin. „I will make you enjoy it.“

„Please…“ Nothing but a croak escaped his throat, when he shifted under the weight upon his body. „Please… let me go… I… I can´t breath…“ Fustily he tugged at the leather embracing his neck. 

The sudden move of Ramsay´s hand made Theon scream in horror, when the blade was shoved between his legs in one smooth motion, twitching and stitching at his sensitive parts. He could feel the cold of the steel against his warm skin. Panicked, he hold his breath, dared not to move an inch, even the uncontrollably shaking stopped. His lips were writhing in fear, drawing a weak whimper. 

Ramsay addressed him with an confirming glare. „That´s a good boy.“ He smiled at Theon wickedly. „You don´t want me to hurt you accidentally, do you?“ 

„No… please.“ With a quick movement of his hand, Ramsay let the blade lick on the tender skin. Theon jerked and screamed, begged. „What are you doing?! You cut me!“ He tried to squirm and pull himself out from underneath the overwhelming shadow of mere horror, but he could feel the steel digging deeper with every move he made. Blood ran in angry flows down his inner thigh. 

„Look at what you did.“ Ramsay was shaking his head slowly, scolding the crying boy. „You really messed this up, you know?“

„I-I´m sorry!“ _What. He cut you!_

„Oh, I can make you feel sorry.“ He turned the blade so that the peak stabbed into his thigh now.  

„Don´t! Please! Oh God! Please!“ Theon could feel the blade scratching along his scrotum. He drew up his knees as much as he was able to. 

„Down. Spread your legs.“ Theon cried at the harsh stare. His thoughts were spinning, screaming at himself to not obey, but he lowered his legs and spread them hesitatingly. 

„Always fighting.“ Ramsay smirked at his captive. „I like that.“ And bending down he whispered into Theon´s ear. „It will be more pleasurable to break you.“ 

There was no shame left for Theon to hide his despair. He cried in frantic sobs, his hands trembling. For the first time, he tried to gingerly make contact between himself and his captor and raised his hand cautiously. He needed to make sure, that the monster towering above him was human. That there was some kind of sympathy in this everything dominating body. Ramsay was observing carefully what was happening. Shaking fingers touched the fabric of his shirt and he could feel the delicate touch on his chest. 

„Don´t think that I don´t know what you are doing here.“ Cold eyes stared down at Theon and the boy drew back his fingers as if he burnt them, clutching his hands. The pressure on his scrotum increased and he cried out in agony. „Mercy! Mercy!!“


	12. Back

„Next time you try to run from me or avoid my attention in any way, I will cut them off.“ Ramsay looked down at the sobbing mess of a man. He lay in his own blood, the red fluid was smeared across the concrete ground. „Stop the whining. It is just a little cut.“ 

Ramsay walked across the hall to get a chair and sat right before Theon, who was curled into a tight ball. His head was cocked playfully to the side and he smiled at his captive. „You have to admit, you brought all the pain yourself.“ 

Theon looked up, his eyes watery and red. „You cut me!“ He tugged feebly at the stiff leather around his neck. „Take it off, please.“ His throat was sore and every word he spoke hurt. 

Ramsay shrugged and his face wore innocent traits. „I can´t. It´s locked.“

Once more tears were running down Theon´s cheek. His skin felt damp and dry at the same time. He wanted to shower badly. „You have the keys.“ 

„No, I don´t have them.“ To make it clear, Ramsay stood up, the legs of the chair scratching with loud noises over the ground. With amusement he looked at the boy who flinched at his movement. He turned his pockets inside out and shrugged again, than sat down. „No keys. I guess it has to stay on.“ 

„Why?“ Glassy eyes were looking up at Ramsays muscular frame. 

„Why what?“ Ramsay leaned forward, looking Theon over. 

„Why do you do this?“ 

„Why do I do _what?“_ Ramsay seemed on edge, but he continued his game with the naked boy before him.  

„Why do you make me wear this?“ The voice was throaty and a bare whisper. 

The dark haired arched his brows in amusement. „It´s a collar. Dogs wear collars, because they´re lesser creatures and belong to someone.“

The twisting in his guts was back when Theon internalized the meaning of those words. „I´m not a dog.“ He tried to cover his eyes with his shaking hands, his broken index throbbing badly. 

„Obviously you are wearing a collar. That makes you one.“ Ramsay leaned in on his prey even closer, lifting two legs of the chair he was sitting on. „Can´t you feel it?“ 

„I don´t belong to anyone.“ Theon sank a fist into his own hair, trying to hide. The blood still dripped warm from the small wound on his scrotum down his thigh. He felt utterly  degraded. 

Ramsay replied, smirking. „You feel it. The choking, the weight around your neck. I can see it. You try to deny it, but it will wear you down. Hour by hour, day by day, month by-“ „Stop it! Please stop it!!“ Theon was feeling sick just listening to the amount of time he was forced to spend in the warehouse. He was sure that no one will find him too soon, otherwise they would not let him stay here alone, able to scream for help. „Just accept it.“ Ramsay was dangerously calm. 

Time went by with Ramsay just inhaling the fear, watching every shaking, listening to every faint sob, every plead. He sighed and leaned back. „It´s time.“ 

Theon´s head shot up, the fear tearing at his nerves. „For what?“

With a theatric yawn, Ramsay smiled warmheartedly at Theon. „Catch some sleep.“ He stood up and looked down at the trembling body. „You can chose between door number one, the cage, or door number two, the black box.“ 

„Nooooo… please…“ Big blue eyes were looking at Ramsay pleadingly, but the man just bowed down to take a hold of the collar and dragged Theon along with him. „No! Wait! Please!!“ Hands and knees were scraping along the concrete and lips begged for mercy, a halt. 

Ramsay was heading for the black box, when Theon frantically yanked at the iron grip. „No! Nonononono!“ He took hold of one strong leg, trying to stop the unavoidable movement, choking on the collar that was biting into his neck, not caring anymore for his breaking skin, scraping along rough ground. „It is the cage than.“ Ramsay turned and shoved his struggling prey towards the cages, the door of the one he put Theon in for the night still open. 

„Please… I´m begging you… Please!“ Theon was pushed forward the cage and landed with a painful thud right before the open door. „Please, I´m cold!“ He pushed himself up on his hands, his arms trembling so hard, he could barely support his own weight. A pleading glance was darted over his shoulder and was answered by daggers staring him down. Wordless but sniveling Theon crawled into the cage, curling up as tight as he could. The door was slammed shut behind him and he cringed. 

Theon could see the boots walking away through watery eyes. He was alone again, drowning in his spinning thoughts. Sleep wouldn´t come for him anytime soon. He was cold, he could feel his body aching; his throbbing index, the pulsating wound in his calf and the itching of the stitches and cuts between his legs. _Why would someone do this to anyone?_


	13. Acceptance

Theon wasn´t able to sleep. Fear and cold kept him awake until he could hear the birds sing outside the plate walls. His teeth were chattering and he was shivering badly. He could see the first sunlight crawl through the small slit of the door, when he heard steps across the hall. He stiffened and tried to focus on the shadow approaching him. 

The cage door was opened and he backed away, hitting his head on the bars above him. „Please…“ Desperately he tried to cover his naked body with his arms. Nothing was spoken, but a blanket was thrown into the already tight space. He instantly grabbed it and hid underneath the comforting warmth, when the door to his tiny cell was shut again. He promised himself to never let go of this treasure again. How stupid he was to consider this a given thing. He cuddled up and shut the world around him out of his refuge. 

When his body grew warmer again, he could feel the aching and thrusting of his wounds more clearly. Silent whimpers escaped his dried lips and the tender skin broke open. He wiped his nose in his armpit and tried to huddle into a more comfortable position. The movement of his legs stung in the wounds near his crotch and he flinched at the sharp pain. _Why me? Why is nobody coming for me?_ Theon tried to suppress a heartbreaking sob, but  he was taken over by it and let go. 

„Hey!“ With a loud bang someone hit the iron bars of Theon´s cage and the boy startled underneath his blanket. He didn´t know how much time had passed, but he felt terribly tired. Keys unlocked the door, cold metal scraping against colder metal. He still refused to look up, to come out of his hideout. 

„Out.“ A voice he barely remembered spoke to him. The other guy was back. He wasn´t alone anymore with that monster. Thinking of him reminded him of the thick leather around his neck, which he almost forgot. His hand shot up to fumble at the collar, but of course it was still locked. „I won´t repeat myself.“ Theon peeked out from underneath the blanket to find the man towering before him. A hand grabbed his cover and when he wouldn´t move it was pulled out. 

Absent-mindedly Theon grabbed the blanket and took hold of the soft fabric. The other man pulled harder and Theon was dragged along with it. „Please…“ His fingers clutched to it, clawing at the cloth. „…don´t.“ His knees scraped along the rough concrete and he whimpered in pain. His hip hit the iron bars and a miserable yelp escaped his lips. 

„Let go!“ Before Theon was able to process the demand, a boot kicked him and flaring pain in his stomach forced him into a hunching position. Pleading eyes looked up at the man who was called Skinner. His cover was gone. The warmth was gone. He was back to reality. 

Ramsay strolled by casually and looked down at Theon with a mischievous grin. „Still fighting?“ He arched one of his brow and cocked his head to the side. Skinner joined the gesture and looked eyed Theon. 

Theon flinched and curled up to try to cover his vulnerability with his body. „What do you _want?“_

Ramsay sighed. „We already had this discussion, my boy.“ 

Theon couldn´t help himself but shout at the man towering above him. „I am not your boy! I will never be!“ Tears were running down his cheeks already, because deep inside he knew, that he was not going to do anything about it right now. 

„That´s a lie, and you know it.“ Ramsay bent down and grabbed the collar to pull the shaking boy closer to his own body. „Listen carefully now.“ He hissed into Theon´s ear, his breath stroking the tender skin of the soft earlobe.

Theon´s back was caressed by a calloused hand, the touch cold to his bare skin. He tried to back away, but was pulled forward again on the collar. „I said listen!“ The boy´s lips escaped a frightened, high pitched whimper. „Will you listen?“ Cold eyes looked down on him and he nodded helplessly. 

„Good. Because this is important.“ Ramsay chuckled at his following words. „It will spare you a lot of pain. Am I not generous?“ With his brows arched high, he looked at Theon, asking. 

Hesitating, he answered with a shaking voice. „What… what is it?“

„I want you to do something for me. Do you think you can do something for me?“ Ramsay spoke in a soothing voice, lulling Theon into a false sense of security. Blue eyes, oceans of tears, looked up at him, questioning. A hoarse voice spoke so silently, it was barely heard. _„What?“_  

„I want you accept this.“ Ramsay could see the flickering in those deep blue souls, a stormy sea vanishing behind an ocean of desperation. He tugged at the collar carefully to make sure Theon could feel it was there. „Nobody will hear your screams. Nobody will come for you.“ A trembling snuffle was the only thing that was heard in the warehouse. 

_„Why?“_ Saliva was running down Theon´s chin. He felt tired, lost. 

„Hush.“ Ramsay stroked his cheek with his thumb, holding his face in his strong hand. „I want you to accept it.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. Also, this chapter has kind of a sad ending, because yeah, real life got me...


	14. Ferocity

„I will help you with it.“ Ramsay looked at his captive with curious, big eyes. „Hm? Shall I do this?“ His hand wandered under Theon´s chin and lifted his head carefully. 

Theon trembled, swallowing hard. _Don´t. Don´t say the word!_ His eyes were flickering and he avoided eye-contact. _Never!_

Ramsay could see the fight that took place behind those watery big eyes. „If you keep fighting, it will only get worse for you.“ His calm voice frightened Theon obviously. 

„What… what if I don´t want you to…?“ Theon´s eyes were full of pleas. The grip around his chin tightened and ice-cold irides stared him down. Forceful fingers were pressing into his jaw and he moaned in pain. 

Predatory teeth laughed at him in a wide ferocious smile. „No lube for you, I guess.“ With wide eyes Theon bolted backwards, finding himself trapped against the iron bars of the cages. 

„No!“ His head was shaking, his body trembling at the horrible things his mind made up. „No! Please!“ He looked up at Ramsay, his pleading glance darting to Skinner and back to Ramsay. „You don´t have to do this! Please!“ His voice was rough and his throat sore from screaming. „You _can´t!“_

Ramsay turned to Skinner and spoke mockingly. „Did you hear that? We _can´t._ What do you think about this? Can we?“ 

Skinner new that he had to play this game, otherwise he would lose more than his pride. „Last time I checked we could. Remember that guy who was squirming the whole time?“ He laughed disregarding. „We should chain him this time.“ 

„NO!“ Panic was taking Theon over the edge now. His body pressed into the bars in his back, looking for shelter. „Please…! Please!“ He was desperately sobbing, his eyes searching for a way out, but they got stuck to an icy stare, once they caught this horror framed by pitch black hair. „Please! I… I will do anything! But, please…“

Ramsay sighed unmistakable. „We should really work on your phrasing, boy. _No_ is just not an option for you.“ He closed the gap between him and his shaking captive, looming over the frightened boy. „But I really like your begging.“ His lips drew an evil smirk and he grabbed Theon by the collar, dragging him to the center of the huge warehouse. With marching steps he stormed and Theon struggled to keep up to not damage his broken skin any further. One of his hands clawed at the heavy boots while the other was trying to take hold onto the shirt of his captor. 

Theon was shoved forwards and landed hard on his hands. He cried out in pain when his broken index hit the concrete ground and a sharp pain flared up in his hand, drawing everything plain white. He couldn´t hold his balance and was lying on his side now, panting heavy and distressed. 

„Because I´m so generous, I will give you a second chance.“ Ramsay chuckled childish. „Shall I help you with showing you your place? Or do you want to find out yourself?“

Theon answered meekly. „I… I… I don´t want to!“ Ramsay cocked his head to the side. „Your babbling is getting worse, boy. Maybe I should help you with this right now.“ He turned to his fellow. „Hand me the gag.“ When a rubber bit was tossed in Ramsay´s direction, Theon´s eyes grew wide in horror. „No… nononono… no…“ He backed away on his hands and knees, trying to gain distance from the looming shadow in front of him. 

With small effort Ramsay caught his prey by his hair and jumped on top of his back. His knees landed on the rough ground, but he didn´t seem to notice at all. The shivering figure underneath him collapsed under his weight. A high pitched whine escaped the trembling lips. Arms tried to free themselves from underneath, longing for someone who was not there. 

Theon felt the air escaping his lungs, breathing became harder with every desperate gasp. He was trapped between strong thighs, pinned down with relentless force. „Please… let me…“ His head sunk to the ground, his body badly needing oxygen. „Go…“ Pulsating pain became ever present. 

A strong hand forced his head up from underneath his chin, vigorous fingers were resting on his throat. The smell of rubber let him open his eyes and he became aware of the bitgag that was pressed against his lips. „Hng!“ He shook his head, trying to escape the unavoidable. 

„Open your mouth.“ Ramsay felt salty tears dripping on his fingers and smiled down at the boy. „I won´t repeat myself.“ 

The moment his lips opened and he surrendered, the bit was shoved between his teeth and he was forced to bite down on the rubber gag. Theon choked, not only on the smell and the taste, but on every cell in his body that tried so desperately not to give up. He was barely able to process the words that were spoken to him with a dark voice. „I would not recommend to vomit right now.“ The gag was hold in place with iron rings and leather straps that were secured behind his back. He tried to shake it off once before his head sunk to the ground, almost limp. He only noticed through a haze of desperation that he was not able to control the drooling anymore, even less than before. Saliva was dripping down his chin and trickling to the concrete ground. 

„See, we solved your problem now. No senseless babbling anymore.“ Ramsay petted Theon´s head, even stroked his hair in a moment of affection. „Aren´t you thankful that I showed you? You can nod if you are.“ 

Weary eyes were brushing past Ramsay, a wave of pleas looking for hold somewhere, not here. Theon saw the sun crawling slowly into the warehouse through the windows placed high, almost underneath the roof. His head sunk back to the ground, his cheek touching the concrete, rough and cold. He was suddenly aware that nobody would hear him now. His screams would go unheard. A cold shiver ran down his back. 

When he would have been able to, he would have jumped at the sudden pull of his hair, that was forcing his head up again. He could feel his chin already being wet, his lips no longer able to hold back anything, useless worms of flesh. He was ashamed of his own inability. 

„Would you like me to show you something else?“ Icy irides glanced upon him, dancing in gleeful anticipation. 

All he could manage was a pathetic whimper. He could _hear_ the saliva dropping to the ground. _Oh God._ _Please._ _Have mercy._  

„What? I did not understand, I´m sorry.“ Ramsay shook the boy´s head by his hair.

„Hnglease…“ Theon shut his eyes, he never went through something humiliating as this. Not even as the Stark´s dogboy. He was proud once. Maybe too proud. They did not love him, but he was accepted in one way or another. 

Ramsay was short-tempered and sighed frustrated. „There are just two options, boy. You can say yes or no.“ He shook Theon´s head in either direction while he was speaking. „What is it?“

Trembling, Theon shook his head no, barely noticeable under the tight grip on his scalp. 

„Oh, this is too bad, my dear.“ Ramsay touched Theon´s cheek, stroking the soft skin with his strong fingers. He noticed him flinching away. „I had so much planned for you today. But you decided on being just the rebellious captive.“ Ramsay finally released his captive from the weight of his body and stood up. Towering over Theon, he spoke to Skinner. „And what do we do with rebellious captives?“

Skinner approached both of them with marching steps. „We tie them up and lock them in, Ramsay.“ He threw some rope he brought with him at his accomplice. „Thanks.“ 

Theon tried to squirm and crawl away, but he was pinned down by Skinner this time. His arms were forced on his back and a knee was shoved into his neck, holding his head in place. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was sobbing hysterically, coughing into the gag. 

„Look at this mess. That´s disgusting.“ Skinner pointed out at the small puddle on the ground. 

„The boy couldn´t watch his mouth. Just dumb babbling coming from those beautiful lips.“ Ramsay tied the wrists together by twining the rope around the arms several times. When he touched the broken index by accident, Theon cried out frantically. 

Skinner flinched at the sore sound. „You should tend his wounds, Ramsay.“ 

„I will.“ With a short answer Ramsay continued his work and tied the feet together. 

There was no meaning in fighting it. Theon was trapped between both his captors and he was to weak to struggle. His whole body was a temple of aching pain. When Ramsay bound his wrists and ankles together with the rope he had left, Theon bucked a few times to let the anger at himself for not fighting anymore go, before he gave in and let Ramsay do his work.

The rope was long enough for his captive to lie on his side in the fetal position, but it was too short for him to stand. There was no command needed for Skinner to lift Theon up and shoulder him to carry him to the cages. He was shoved into his own and the door went shut. Ramsay went down to eye his captive through the dark metal bars. „Be a good boy, and I will tend your wounds.“ His eyes were expressionless and even more frightening. „If you fight this, if you make any noise, or if you are not stopping this goddamn sobbing, you´re going straight into the black box. Understand?“

Theon was almost hyperventilating, frozen with fear of the dreadful box of darkness. He nodded quivering, trying to stop any noise escaping his useless lips, saliva still running freely.


	15. Visitors

Theon was not able to sleep at all. Everytime there was a metallic clang he startled and gasped for air. The dogs´ whining and growling kept him awake for the next hours while his head lay in a puddle of his own saliva and he could feel the damp cold crawling onto his cheek and ear. From time to time he shook his head to try to get rid of the uncontrollable drooling, but there was no way the slobber would stop running down his chin. _I´m going to die dehydrated. In my own spit._ He never in his life felt so dehumanized.

He was dozing off when steps right in front of his cage woke him with a start. Steel-toe caps were directed at him and he shrank visibly. „Time to feed you.“ Theon cringed back and tried to hide from two icy orbs staring him down. _Feed me._ Callous hands opened the lock on his door and it flung open. A hand grabbed him on the collar to drag him out, but he tried to hold onto the tiny dark space he felt strangely safer in and flinched to escape the iron grip. „You will stop it. Now.“ 

Ramsay´s frigid voice was clear. He wouldn´t accept a fight and felt the boy stiffen in fear. Finally Theon gave in and let himself being dragged out of the cage. With his head bowed he kneeled before Ramsay, trying to control his fast breathing. A soothing voice from the dark haired man towering like a looming shadow spoke to him. „You want to get rid of the gag don´t you?“ Theon looked up with big, pleading eyes and nodded wary. A faint drop was heard when his saliva hit the concrete ground. He shut his eyes in disgrace.

Ramsay smiled mockingly. „Good. Sit.“ Theon pressed his eyes shut but obeyed and sat on his feet. „You see, it´s not that hard to follow some rules. As a reward, I´ll take this gag off. But it goes straight in the moment you start your sobbing again. Nod, if I am understood.“ 

_Just take it off, please._ As his neck was grabbed by strong hands, Theon shrank visibly and a small whimper escaped his lips. His head was forced down, so Ramsay could open the lock of the gag. When it came off, he sighed in relieve. His mouth felt horribly torn and he carefully licked his lips.

When Ramsay drew his knife, Theon backed away in sheer horror. He didn´t dare to make a noise, but his eyes spoke volumes. Ramsay smirked at his pathetic attempt to escape what was about to come. „Don´t be so stupid.“ He grabbed his captive by his curls and yanked him forward. Theon found himself trapped between strong legs and cut off his own sobs. „You´re such a good boy. You wouldn´t reject my generosity, would you?“ Ramsay´s knife slid along the tender skin and cut the ropes that bound Theon´s wrists. 

„No.“ Already regretting his answer, Theon felt the painful kick into his side. A sharp „What?“ reminded him to rethink his response. Gasping for air he answered deliberately. „No, Sir.“ When a hand touched him to caress his hair, he cringed visibly. „Such a good boy.“ 

The moment his arms were freed he was able to support his weight again and he seldom felt such a relief being able to rest on all fours again. A muttered „Thank you“ escaped his rough throat. 

Ramsay smirked at Theon and went for a small rack where he grabbed a silver bowl. „Come here.“ With a subtle gesture he pointed at the table in the middle of the warehouse. „You can walk.“ Glistening orbs were watching Theon´s every move while the bowl was placed on the ground besides the table. Theon hesitated but he came in spite of his suspicion. He was seething inside and his eyes glared defiantly at Ramsay. He wanted to punch into this venomous smile. 

Reading his every thought like he was an open book, Ramsay shot a warning at Theon. „Think about it twice. You must be hungry.“ As if this was a hint for his stomach to growl, Theon was betrayed by his own body. „I thought so. Now be a good boy and kneel.“ Imaginary daggers were shot at him, but Ramsay just stood there until Theon gave in and his eyes began to water. This was exactly what he intended, when he gave him the opportunity to walk. Satisfied, he watched him go to his knees. 

„Stay where you are.“ It was a short command, but there was with certainty no room for interpretations. Theon was still well aware of the consequences if he would do anything but obey now, and he was sure that he didn´t want the gag again. When the noise Ramsay made stopped, Theon could hear the steps coming closer again. He did not dare to look up. He just could not stand to know what was coming and be unable to fight it. The sound of cereals being poured into the bowl sharpened his mind again and he watched with disgust, when Ramsay threw some milk into the dry grain. 

Sneering satisfied, Ramsay stared down at Theon. „Enjoy your meal!“ Backing away just a few inches, Theon shook his head no. „I´m not hungry.“ A black boot shoved the bowl towards him. „Eat up! I want that bowl to shine.“ Theon creased his face in disgust. „But I´m not hungry. Please…“ _Never am I going to eat like a dog. Never._

Ramsay sighed aloud. „It´s your last chance. You´re going to be hungry for the next few days. I promise you that.“ Suddenly, the blade glistened right before Theon´s eyes. Terrorised, he felt the cold steel move along his cheekbone. It came to a halt behind his right ear. Theon gasped in horror. He could feel the warmth of blood running down his neck. 

„I.. I´ll eat. Please… let me eat.“ _Fool._ With his body trembling, Theon lowered his head and the blade was drawn back, the knife secured again. In disgust he dipped his nose into the cold milk when he tried to reach the food with his lips. He figured out soon, that he would need to use his tongue to lick up the cereals. His position was exhausting, his muscles all tense, but he ate until the bowl was empty. When he looked up with pleading eyes, a drop of milk ran down his chin and Ramsay was leering down at him, licking his own lips. „See, it was so easy. Now look at you. Such a good doggy.“ Ramsay petted him on his head and took the bowl away. 

His stomach hurt so much, Theon almost vomited in disgust. He wanted out. Just out of this place. But the steel-toe caps of the heavy boots appearing in front of him took the hope of a quick escape. Ramsay crouched down to look at his new pet in spiteful anticipation. And icy glare locked into wary oceans of blue. 

„You are going to be such a delight for our visitors.“ Speechless terror was written in Theon´s face. His skin grew pale and he started to sweat, when panic took over his actions. „What visi- no. No! No no no no no. Please. I was good. Please.“ 

Ramsay grabbed the collar to take hold of his panicking captive. „Hush now. Stop it!“ Weakened hands were clawing at his arms, when Theon collapsed into Ramsay´s hold, sobbing. 


	16. Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long! Also, I decided to split the planned chapter into two, so here´s a small part of it! Hope you enjoy this little stupid thing.

„You see, it´s not going to be that bad for you. Hush now, my little boy.“ A big hand stroke over Theon´s cheek while the situation was breaking down on him. „Your master is in a bit of a trouble.“

_You´re not my master._ Theon glanced up with wary, watery eyes. Muscular arms were embracing him and he struggled against waves of suffocation and safety. He slowly became aware of the cold again, creeping up his bare skin. „But let´s get you back into your cozy little cage, hm?“ Ramsay kissed his captive on his head, a gesture as poisoned as everything he did.

Theon began to sob again when Ramsay dragged him on his collar along their way to the cages. He tried to keep pace with with the man´s strides while trying to relieve the pressure on his wounds. „Please… Mercy… You´re too fast!“

„Aw, come on! Try a little harder!“ Then Ramsay gave the collar a hard pull and almost strangled Theon, who lost his balance and tried to grab a halt. But he fell to the ground with an ungraceful thud, when Ramsay stepped aside. Theon grunted when a sharp pain started to radiate from his index. „Shall we try the leash instead?“ Tediously, Theon tried to get up. „Please…“ He was panting. „I tried…“

Ramsay crossed his arms. „Yes, you did. Do you think you deserve a treat because you _tried?_ “ He smiled at his prey viciously. „You failed.“

„I can´t… no more, please…“ The sobs became more intense and Theon tried to curl up into a ball. „Please… no more of this… my finger…“ A steel toe-cap boot came into his blurry vision and he halfheartedly backed away. „What do you want from me?“ His voice was nothing but a high pitched creak, weak and miserable.

„I tell you what. If you behave during the visit I´m going to take care for your finger.“ Ramsay bowed down to make a childish gesture with his own index right in front of Theon´s face. „… you going to get a doctor?“ It was just a vague question. „No, I can handle this.“ „But it´s broken…!“ Pleading eyes looked up at Ramsay. „You want the gag badly, don´t you?“ „No! Please… not the gag…“ Theon hid his face in his hands and convulsively sobbed. „Now be a good dog and follow your master.“

Theon tried to keep up with Ramsay, but when he arrived with his slow, laborious crawling at the cages, an open door already awaited him. A poised smile and dead eyes sent a vicious sneer in his direction. He was freezing, unmistakable. With a whimper he groveled into _his_ cage. He hated to think of it as _his_ cage. He didn´t want it. It was a god damn dog cage. A _dog_ cage. When the door slammed shut right behind him, he visibly cringed.

„Good boy.“ Theon winced again, when Ramsay hit the bars on top of him with his large hand, only to vanish out of his field of view. He could hear the beeping of a phone before someone answered.

„When will you be here?“

_Who is he talking to? Maybe it´s my chance to get out of here._

„Alright. Listen. I know. I know. No! No I´m not going to-“

_Don´t anger him, please…_

„No, you are listening!“ Theon could hear him walking up and down, like the tigers always did in zoos when they got bored behind their bars. _Bars._ He could tell how horrible they must feel.

„Everything is under control. No, I´m not freaking out!“ _He is._

„He shall come. I have a deal for him.“

_No, this is not good._

„Yes! He can´t deny it. He won´t.“ A laugh, a very dirty one, made Theon whimper in his small cage. A dark foreboding crept into his alert mind.

„I hope he enjoys hunting.“

_No, he can´t. No._

„I see you, Father.“  

When Ramsay came back, Theon was clinging to the iron bars, shouting silent pleas to him. His face was a pathetic mess of red swollen eyes and wet cheeks. „You still want to run?“ _Father. He had a dad. A mother. This man, this monster was born like any other child._ „What do you say? I´m talking to you. I know you want to. And I tell you what: you will.“ Theon shook his head no.


	17. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so (!! really I am!) sorry that it took me so long to continue - and now I only have a very small chapter for you, but I got stuck with that story and now, I finally had an idea how to continue! So you all can look forward to another, longer chapter after this one with more angst and insecurities for our poor little prince :)

It was already dusk, when it all began. Theon was dragged out of his cage by Skinner and Ramsay when he denied to follow Ramsay´s order. They led him into a shadowed corner of the warehouse. “Gag him and make him ready for the show.” In just a second, Theon´s arms were pinned behind his back and cuffed with plastic wires. Ramsay left him alone with Skinner, who turned to Theon again, the hateful bitgag in his hands. Theon was already backing away from him, his body looking for some kind of escape in the dark corner. His mind was spinning, his mouth was not able to form a single word. _The show. What did he mean?_ He didn´t like the feeling creeping up his spine, that he was somehow the main attraction.

 

When Skinner grabbed him by the collar to yank him out of the corner, Theon escaped a silent whimper. He was handled wordlessly und pushed towards the concrete. Skinner pressed him to the ground, his weight drowning Theon in agony. His chin was forced up from behind, while his upper body touched the cold ground. “Open wide, bitch.” He felt numb, miserable. Unable to move.

 

Theon´s lips pleaded for some kind of compassion, but he was answered with a brutal yank on his sculp. Screaming, he opened his mouth and the bit forced him into mumbling. Skinner wasn´t easy on him. He wanted to make no mistakes, so he forced the knuckle shut in the back of Theon´s neck. Theon´s sensitive skin was torn brutally, but he wouldn´t complain. His nostrils were vibrating, trying to cool him down in some miserable way. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks and snot was running out of his nose, before he could hear the silent klick of the lock.

 

Finally Skinner stood up and let Theon go. He forced him to his knees again and looked out for Ramsay. Theon knelt, head down, already drooling uncontrollably. He was shaking slightly from both, the cold and fear that were creeping up his spine. His teeth hurt from the sheer pressure the bitgag was forced into his mouth with. He closed his eyes in disgust and listened to people talking and steps coming closer.

 

When he looked up again, Ramsay was looming over him. He tried to swallow but ended up coughing and choking. Tears were dwelling in his eyes. “Such a sweet sight, my boy.” Ramsay went down right before Theon, his cold eyes studying the blue ocean shells in front of him. “Just one thing missing.” Theon backed away slightly with his upper body. “Na, na. Don´t be foolish. It´s just that little thing here.” Ramsay stared at Theon waving a bell right in front of his face, smiling at him wildly. “See? It won´t hurt.” He grabbed the collar and attached the bell on the ring in front of the collar. It felt cold against Theon´s skin. He noticed that it would ring each time he moved slightly. Ramsay touched his cheek, giving Theon a soft stroke. “Perfect.”


	18. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love torturing my dear readers with just bits of the hunt <3

His body ached when he woke to the smell of coffee. He didn´t know where he was, but it soon all came back as he saw the bars of the cage he was locked in. Men were talking, but his mind was too confused to understand what they were talking about. When he moved, the bell on his collar revealed his captors that he was awake and the bulky, frightening man stood up to have a look at his captive. He couldn´t feel his left arm and desperately tried to get a hold of anything, but it felt as if he just had a useless numb stick of flesh hanging from his body.

 

“I won´t do it, father. It´s all I got to say about it.” Ramsay crouched down to look at Theon. “Hey there. Welcome back! You passed out quite soon, but you delivered a show. There´s some talent hidden in your dumb little brain.”

 

_What was he talking about?_ Theon just looked at him, confused. He could see the other man sitting on a chair and watching both of them with concern on his face. _What is going on?_

 

His throat was dry and he croaked out faint words. “What is wrong with my arm?” His eyes became blurry again when he tried to move it but nothing happened. “What did you do to me?!”

 

“Don´t panic. The sensation will come back soon.” Ramsay stood up again and talked to his father. “I told him to stop it. He was already down, now look at him!” _Down? You mean like an animal you just shot down?_ The other man shifted on his seat. “Calm down, Ramsay. Nothing happened. He had a nice evening and will remember it with a positive feeling.”

 

Suddenly, Theon was flooded with hateful emotions, when Ramsay stormed to his cage and was screaming wild. “I AM THE ONLY ONE TO PANIC HIM!” He slammed his fist on top of the cage and Theon´s lips escaped a frantic whimper. “Don´t hurt me, please.” Ramsay was staring down on his prey like a wild animal, out of control. “Shut up, or I will make you!”

 

Theon bit down every whimper and tried to gain some shelter in the corner of his cage. To clear was the memory of the bitgag, his mouth still sore from the last time Skinner made him wear it. When Ramsay´s name was called again in a calm and parenting voice, he shot daggers of blue ice at Theon. “I do understand you are angry. But this is business.”

 

Ramsay stormed to the table, pointing angry at the man who seemed to be his father. “This will never happen again! If this bastard is coming back, I swear, I will kill him.” Theon´s stomach turned on the hate and fear that crept up his spine. He heaved dry when he tried to remember what happened. His stomach hurt and he groaned in pain.

 

“You are not doing anything to him, Ramsay.” Theon could see the artery on Ramsay´s neck stand out in pure anger. Oh, he was so afraid, he would have pissed himself if he had any liquid left in his body. He knew, that the man would take it out on him. He was so sure about it that he began to tremble uncontrollably, when Ramsay turned around again and fumbled with the keys of the cages.

 

Panic let him whine like a dog. “Please, please I promise. I´ll be good. Please, don´t hurt me. I didn´t do anything. Please!” The boot hit the bars of his cage with force and Theon almost hit his head when he startled. He cried in despair when Ramsay opened the door and tried to grab him. “You come out there _now,_ or I will forget myself.” His voice was too soft, it was deadly.

 

Theon crawled out slowly, limping. He was still unable to feel his left arm and it was dragged  over the concrete floor. He cried and saliva was drooling down his chin. _Why?_

 

“Now be a good boy and follow me.” They made their way to the table and Ramsay sat down on a chair. Theon was eyed by Ramsay´s father with disgust, when he stopped on all fours to sit on the ground as he was told. With his right hand he hold his numb arm and stroked his skin in a desperate try to calm down. “See, that´s just fine. Good boy.”

 

Ramsay´s father bent over to inspect Theon´s arm, but Theon backed away from the man who had the same cold stare as Ramsay. “Let me have a look at him, Ramsay.” Ramsay made a waving gesture. “Go ahead.”

 

When the man drew closer to Theon, he backed away and whimpered in fear and agony. “Please, just let me go. Please! I… I don´t want this.” But he was grabbed at the collar and dragged forward again. Wordlessly his arm was taken and forced up to be looked at. He whined and pleaded but he wasn´t heard.

 

The man hissed when he saw a small whole in the muscle of Theon´s upper arm. “I guess he hit a nerve. This may take a while. Here, have a look.” Theon could see a small red spot on his arm which was surrounded by a purple and blue bruise. “I´ve seen it, father. Thanks to that damn Frey I can´t continue the training as I had planned.” Theon whimpered in fear when Ramsay bent over him from the side to pinch him into his numb arm. He didn´t feel anything. But he knew there were too many people surrounding him. “See? It´s like training a three-legged dog. Much fun.” Ramsay´s father rolled his eyes. “He ist still a man, Ramsay. Take care of what you are doing. Don´t get us all into trouble.” Roose let go of the collar and Theon sunk back to a sitting position on his feet. He could feel Ramsay´s breath on his neck and froze.

 

_What happened to me? What did they do?_ Roose noticed the terror in Theon´s eyes and focused on his son who was obviously planning something behind his captive´s neck. “Don´t do it Ramsay. He might lose it.” Theon shrank visibly, trying to slip out of this situation. “Alright.” Ramsay clapped his hands, his mood switching to a lighter one. He stood up and rummaged in the cupboard for some tape and a bandage. “I promised him to tend his wounds, so I might do this right a way. I can´t let him think I wouldn´t hold my promises.” A dark glare clouded his icecold irides. “You can help me hold him so I won´t have to tie him up again.”

 

Theon gulped and whispered. “I´ll be good, I promise.” Ramsay confirmed this with a dark sneer. “Sure.” He came back to the table and spread the matierials. “Com´on. Be a good boy and hop on it.” Slowly and hesitantly Theon climbed on top of the table and felt utterly ashamed of his nudity. He crouched and whimpered silently. If he had a tail, he would´ve tucked it in. Roose came to his head and grabbed his collar from both sides, tightening the leather around his neck. The situation wasn´t improved by the bell ringing in a light tone.Theon whined and shot pleading glances at the man in front of him, who answered with a warm smile. “This is going to hurt. We don´t want you to fall from the table, do we?” Ramsay layed one hand on the wounded calf and with the other spread the flesh apart. “I think we have to sew you together.” Theon´s lips escaped a desperate howl. “You learned your lesson.”

 

“Shh.” Roose tried to comfort the boy and stroked his chin with his thumbs. “You can grab my arms if you´d like.” Theon nodded vaguely and grabbed the man´s arm in an awkward move. He heard Ramsay opening a bottle and crouched forward. He knew that this was going to be bad without pain killers. In his despair he didn´t even notice that he was already crawling into the soft fabric of Roose´s suit.

 

The burning wasn´t too bad in the beginning but soon got worse when the first sensation gave way to unbelievable levels of burning in his muscle. Theon screamed and cried and the nails of his right hand must´ve dug deep into Roose´s arm, who just stood there, not moving or flinching a bit over that sweaty, dirty and bloody body, looking for shelter in his arms. “Please! I want a shot, a pill, anything! Please!” His words where bearly understandable and muffled in the oh so soft fabric. “Shh… It´s going to be okay. I´m with you, boy.” Roose got possession of Theon´s head and shoulders by pulling him closer into his embrace. “Hurry a bit, Ramsay.”

 

Ramsay looked up into the cold irides of his father and hissed at him. “Yes.” Then he got a needle and some thread and fumbled with it. “I have to make some stitches. You better hold him tight.” Roose nodded slightly. “Go ahead.”  

 

Theon whimpered miserably and tears and snot were running down his cheecks and chin, ruining the dark suit. He felt as if he had to suffocate on the tight leather and cold knuckles of Roose´s hands. His numb shoulder leaned against the warm body in front of him, the arm uselessly hanging down. At least he couldn´t feel the broken index. When Ramsay was done, he felt Roose let go of him and gently pushing him back, waiting until he got a hold of himself again. He was shivering on his whole body, sniffing and whining silently, but the wound on his calf was closed and could heal now.

 

Ramsay saw the wet suit of his father and turned on Theon. “You are going to pay for it.” Roose waved at him. “Ramsay… stop it now. It´s okay. It was my fault and I´m fine.” Theon whispered a weak “Thank you” to Roose. “Sit.” Ramsay´s voice was cold and there was no room left for any misinterpretation. Theon did as he was told and sat on his feet again, so Ramsay could have a look at his finger. He couldn´t feel the touch but flinched anyway, because he could feel the anger flashing over him like a dark wave he would drown in.

 

“Can you handle this alone?” Roose nodded at the broken finger. “Sure. You can leave.” _Leave?_ Theon´s mind was on alert again. _Leave me alone with this man?_ He looked around, but there was nobody in the warehouse except the three of them. “Be easy on him, Ramsay.” He shot a last glance at Theon who´s eyes were speaking volumes. “Be good, Theon.” Ramsay turned to Roose, hissing angryly. “His name isn´t Theon.” While leaving, Roose spoke calm. “Every dog needs a name.”

  
  


When they were alone again, Ramsay´s eyes darkened and Theon began to tremble. “Please don´t hurt me.” Ramsay stepped aside when he was done and gestured his captive to come down. “You must be so afraid.” His smile was an evil grimace, laughing at Theon´s fear. “Yes, I am.” Theon´s  voice was just a whisper. “Please, I´ll be good.” “So, do you think, you can be good and lay down at my feet and be still until I´m done with the paperwork? Or do you need the leash?” Rising his brows he already grabbed the leather strap on his belt and played with the carabiner on the end. The appearance of this man had to be strange to most of the people, with the cudgel on his belt and a leash ready right beside some plastic binders and the heavy boots; to Theon it was just horrifying.

 

“I´ll be good, I promise. No running, Sir. I´ll behave.” To emphasize his intention, Theon lowered his head and almost met Ramsay´s boot. “Good boy.” His scalp was patted and he froze until Ramsay sat down. Almost relieved he crawled awkwardly besides the chair and lay down, leaning against the wooden legs.

 

The paperwork appeared to be Ramsay sending some messages on his phone to Skinner and other guys working with him. He made some calls and Theon doze off to the aching pain in his body. He heard Ramsay´s voice in the back of his head, talking to customers about their dogs and making deals for new ones. It was chilly, but Theon wasn´t cold. He was glad, he could stretch his feet a little bit. All of a sudden the chair was pushed back and the wood was scratching on the concrete floor. Theon was awake within the blink of an eye and was panting heavily. Ramsay was walking up and down, his voice dark and threatening. “He can kiss my ass! You have seen him! He´s done! I won´t do it again. NO!” A feeling that Ramsay was talking about his prey was creeping up his spine. _Don´t anger him. Please._

 

“Tell him he can shove his old dick into another whole!” _Oh God. Oh God. Be good, just be good and nothing will happen._ Theon decided to at least try to calm the other man down. He would not survive another outbreak. _He is going to protect me from whatever is coming. The least I can do is be good._ Limping, he crawled right infront of Ramsay, who had to stop walking and shot a deadly glance at Theon. Against all common sense, Theon stayed in front of the man still holding the phone to his head, ready to explode. _You are going to die, idiot._ He whined in fear, but he stayed and crouched down. “Wait. WAIT A SECOND!” Ramsay took the phone down and looked at Theon. “Jesus fucking Christ. Are you fucking serious? What are you doing?! I told you to stay where you are!” He was about to kick Theon in his face when his captive came towards his boot, carefully stroking along the leather with his head, trembling. He looked up into a pair of icecold eyes. Shivering, he continued on the leg. Ramsay continued his phonecall. “I´m back. And NO. Not ever. My last word.” He put the phone away and looked down at his prey.

  
“You just saved yourself.” The first time in the warehouse a wary smile was flashing over Theon´s face, followed by a flow of tears.


	19. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There´s an intense chapter looming *huehue*

Theon spent the next hours sitting on the concrete ground near the table watching Ramsay feed the dogs. He was glad, he could spend the time outside of the cage. He promised Ramsay with big blue eyes that he would be good and wouldn´t move without his command. And for his own sake he stuck to his word. Later, Skinner came by to clean the cages. Theon wondered for what all the rings on the wall were, but when he saw Ramsay chaining the dogs to them while they were cleaning, he just hoped that he would never have to spend his time there. He wasn´t payed much attention and he hoped that it would be like this for another few hours. He just deeply wished for a rest. He wouldn´t even move when a chilly breeze came through the wide opened door, although Ramsay sent him a warning glance. Everything seemed to be so normal, it was a feeling he could not sort out. But something was wrong. He could feel Ramsay being stressed about something, when he gave Skinner a harsh order to feed him.

Theon crouched, when the man approached him with a bowel filled with his meal. He shivered when he was watched with eager eyes if something would go wrong. He could feel Skinner waiting for him to make a mistake. And he made a mistake.

Ramsay turned around and stormed to them when he heard the rattle of the bowl and saw Theon flinch from Skinner. “What´s going on here?!” His eyes were darting daggers at Theon, who had spilled the rest of the cold soup on the ground. “I´m sorry! I´m so sorry! I didn´t mean to!” Skinner´s lips formed an evil grin. “Dumbass just spilled everything! Did it on purpose so he wouldn´t have to eat up.” Sheer horror was written on Theon´s face, when Ramsay looked down on him, looming over him, just waiting to smash him with his boots.

“No! No I didn´t!” Theon squirmed and whined when he saw the blade being drawn from it´s sheath. In terror he pressed his hand on his mouth. _No was not an option for you. You have to remember._ He knew what he just thought. He knew everything. “Please, I… it was my arm, I fell, I couldn´t feel anything! I… I´m sorry, I will clean it up!” Ramsay came down and was so close now, that he could feel his breath on his cheek. His whisper was deadly and Theon froze to the bone. “Count yourself lucky to not feel anything.” He took his numb arm and cut off the bandage on his index. “This is mercy.” Theon was crying hysterically now.

Ramsay took hold of the finger and Theon´s hand was hanging useless right in front of him. He could see the bone inside moving and shifting, when Ramsay tugged on it. His captor´s lips were parting in a malicious grin, showing his teeth, when he let the blade lick through his skin in one slow and smooth move. “Nooo!! Please!!” Terrorised, he had to watch the blade cutting through his flesh like it was nothing. Blood was pulsating from the wound, running down his hand and arm. When the blade hit the bone, Ramsay cut his digit off with a short, rough move and his hand fell on his stomach. Theon turned to the side and vomitted. He nearly suffocated while crying and heaving and gagged violently.

When he was pulled on his hair, a desperate moan escaped his lips and the bell on his collar made it one bizarre situation. “I don´t want to hear this word ever again. Not from your mouth. Am I clear enough?” Theon had no words left, he just nodded weakly. Ramsay stood up and threw the finger to the ground, and the digit came to a halt right beside Theon´s head. He told Skinner to clean everything up and tend the wound.

After Skinner got rid of the fleshy worm on the ground which once was Theon´s finger, he ordered Theon to back off so he could mop the blood away. He threw an old towel at Theon. “Press it on the wound. I don´t want you to faint.”

Theon slumped into a small, trembling ball a few feet away. He hold his bleeding hand that he wrapped into the towel and let his tears wet his face. He could hear Ramsay on the phone again. Oh, how he wished he never had to hear this venomous voice again. He didn´t want to see those eyes again. But he just had no luck, when those boots came into his view once more. Slowly, he looked up with pleading eyes. Ramsay was still on his phone, smiling. “Yes, we´d love to have you here. Of course. Let´s discuss everything and have a beer, Robb.”

_Robb Stark?_ The only one in this family talking to him like a companion? A friend? It couldn´t be. Noone would be looking for him. Ramsay didn´t miss the hope shimmering in Theon´s eyes. He talked to Skinner who already took a seat. “Hey, help me here. We´re getting a visitor.” “Who?” “You wouldn´t believe if I told you the Stark boy is coming over tonight. He is pissed off because he needs to do all the dirty work for Daddy now.” Ramsay laughed out loud. “Thinks you ran away.” He smiled at Theon now. “Such a bad boy.”  
“I didn´t run!” Theon was squeaking weak. “I was kid-” “Oh STOP IT BOY! Skinner, bring some rope.” Theon was begging desperately, when Ramsay just watched him. “Please! Please don´t! Just let me go please! I won´t tell anyone! I swear it!” He was crying now. He just couldn´t stand to be tied up again and thrown into the cage. Put away.

Ramsay took the rope he was handed and loomed over Theon, looking down on him. “Listen, I can´t let you hurt your finger more. You lost some blood, so we will just tuck in your hand a bit. Okay? Calm down.” Ramsay´s eyes were glistening, but Theon nodded wary.

His arm was bound to his body, while his hand was put into a thick bandage. Although he didn´t feel anything in his arm, he felt restricted. Theon was well aware of the rope that was twining around his upper body. _A three-legged dog._

He was forced up and for a short moment everything went black, because his body couldn´t take the sudden movement. Skinner took a hold of him, when he was trembling and faltering, fighting against unconciousness. He felt utterly weak, held by strong arms. Suddenly, hands were taking a hold of his chin and he was pinned between two bodies. Panic crept up his spine and he was whimpering. Ramsay was shoving the old cloth into his mouth again and he remembered well. Oh he remembered what he did not ever want to remember again. The smell, the taste, the darkness. He tried to squirm, but Skinner was holding his weak body tight. When he opened his eyes in terror, the last thing he saw was a black rag that took his sight.

“You didn´t think we would just let you sit there when a Stark is coming, did you?” Ramsay´s whisper was cold and malicious, his breath warm like a squall of blood against Theon´s neck. He grabbed his prey by the collar and gave it a brutal yank. Theon was tripping, led by Ramsay´s unforgivable pace. His nostrils were vibrating, desperate do suck in the air. His mind was spinning, he tried to escape the iron grip, but he was forced to the ground, and shoved into the black box with merciless kicks. Ramsay shut the door and he was alone with his own breath. His heart was racing in panic, when he collapsed in the darkness. Emotions were swapping over him like cold waves, when he half sat, half leaned against the wall. He felt utterly betrayed. He was good. He behaved. And what he got was a missing finger and abandonment to one of his biggest fears.

Theon was rocking back and forth when he started to feel the throbbing pain in the stump of his finger again. He didn´t care anymore that he was crying like he once was when his father punished him for running away, because he was scared of the dark. He just wanted a bedlight. A protection for the shadows looming over him. But his father said he was weak. _Only girls are afraid of the dark._ He didn´t care anymore. Those times were long gone. He would die, and he would die crying and begging for mercy.


	20. Remember

He woke to muffled voices. _Where am I?_ Sourrounded by darkness, he tried to move, to feel out for his prison. His arm was aching, a pulsating pain radiating from his mutilated limb. He coughed and shook his head in a desperate try to get rid of the numb feeling in his body.

_“You can´t even imagine how pissed I am, Bolton.” Robb? Was that Robb? Robb Stark!_ Theon stared into the black whole he was trapped in. His mind was racing, his thoughts were spinning and he felt a sickness crawling up his spine, tickling his guts. _“Let´s just get over with this. I have more important things to do. Show me the dogs.”_ Steps where becoming less present and Theon could not forclose a desperate whine when he realized they were going further away from him. _“Can´t trust those dogboys anymore, can you?” Ramsay´s voice was playfully mocking. “Running away like the mutts they are.”  “Enough of the chitchat, Bolton. I want to get over with this.”_  Tears were running down Theon´s cheeks now. He would never run away. Ever. His nostrils were vibrating in desperation. He was close to hyperventilating and tried to stay as calm as possible. With every move he made he was reminded of the tight box he was hold in.

He could feel a sharp pain in his leg when he moved around in the box. _He was running. Running away. People were after him. He needed to escape. But he was tripping when the stabbing pain in his leg suddenly came out of nowhere. He didn´t even hear a bang. Nothing. Just burning pain. He tried to catch himself, but he fell with a high pitched scream and tumbled. Panic let him get up again, trying to get to his feet, ignoring the pain of his body, his skin ripped apart from the rough ground, bruises already covering his limbs. He could feel losing control. His leg was going numb. He was whimpering. The bell on his collar was ringing when he was crawling, desperately looking for a place to hide, telling them where to find their prey._ Theon was so desperate, he tried to fumble at the door. He needed to get out. Now. He couldn´t stay here. They were coming for him. Out. Just out.

He could hear Robb´s voice an a distant. He screamed despite nearly choking on the gag. “Hlp mmmmh!! Hhh Mmmmh!!” The fragile bit of control broke that very moment.

_“There he is!” The old man was coming around the corner from behind the boxes, slowly, but steadily approaching Theon who was whining in fear. “Look at him. He is still trying to get away. Do you think all animals do this? Or just the ones who didn´t gave up?” He had the weapon at the ready, another small barbed arrow in the barrel of the rifle. “Mr Frey, it is no fun when they don´t run, don´t you think?” Ramsay was just behind the old man who was aiming for Theon´s calf. “Make him run.” Ramsay´s eyes were glistening when he approached Theon and shoved him forward on his collar. The boy struggled to get a hold of the strong arms pulling at his neck. “Please! Don´t!” His eyes where filled with salty tears, red, swollen. “Get up now! Run! Or I will come for you!” “I can´t!” “YOU WILL!” The voice was thundering down on him. Theon was supporting his body with his arms and got to his feet, shaking violently. He looked back at the old man still aiming at him and started to run again, limping, fighting against his numb leg. He was stumbling forward, his pace much slower than before. “Look at this, it´s pathetic!” Walder Frey was laughing at the sight of the naked boy, limping and ringing like a shot reindeer._

Theon was scratching at the door, hammering against it, smashing his good hand. _Please Robb, get me out of here._ He was crying and screaming, pleading so desperately into the gag, his voice broke. He could feel the warmth running along his inner thighs and just wished to die.

“What is going on there?” Robb was irritated by the constant but distant banging, interrupting their conversation. Ramsay waved his hand, smiling the most charming smile he was able to. “Nothing, it´s just one of those dogs who never learn who is in charge. He will be quiet in a bit.” Robb was obviously confused, raising his eyebrows. “Oh and this is a regular training method?” Ramsay leaned in to his customer, talking with a mysterious voice. “No. We´re just testing it. You never stop learning, do you?” With a waving gesture he led Robb to the dogs´ cages. “May I show you our best breeds?”

_The next shot hurt much more. His thigh was afflicted by a burning pain and he could feel his nerves going numb. Each step he would tumble more until he could do nothing but bring about his own downfall as quick and easy as possible. His heart was racing in his ears and he swallowed when he heard the faint clicking of the rifle being reloaded with a new arrow. Voices became meaningless. It was just him now against the barrel of the gun._

Theon was crashing with his body into the door in a desperate attempt to open the box, but there was no effect, not even a shaking. The faint and cheerful ringing of the bell made the situation much more absurd and unbearable for him.

_“Welcome, father.” Roose stepped beside his son, and watched Walder Frey with suspicion. The old man was giving Theon´s ass a good grab. “I almost thought you wouldn´t come.” Ramsay was met with a cold glare, just like his own. “What are you doing here?” “Just pleasing our customers.” Roose saw Theon trying to crawl away in sheer agony. “What´s wrong with him?” “Nothing. Just a few shots of a local anaesthesia.” Roose went to the table, where a small revolver was lying, loaded with another arrow. “What is wrong with you?” He took the gun and inspected the injection. “He´s a human being. You are destroying him. Is this the sedative?” Ramsay kept up with his father, angrily watching the old man. “You told me to do this! I didn´t want to share him!” Ramsay hissed bitterly to Roose, who turned on his heels, facing his son. “I told you to let him hunt. What I had in mind was a little hunt inside the bedroom and afterwards a good show for him. Jesus, Ramsay! I could not even imagine this.” Again, Roose pointed at the arrow in the short barrel. “Sedative?!” Ramsay nodded and Roose stormed to the scenery his son had so well created in his mind. He removed the safelock and aimed at Theon´s shoulder. “You couldn´t even use a regular injection, could you?” Another cry hollowed through the warehouse, but Theon was not able to make another inch and collapsed to the ground._

Robb was long gone. He made a good deal with the Boltons and bought some new dogs for their kennel. When Ramsay opened the door of the box, Theon was about to crash into it again, but instead, he flew to the ground, landing hard on the concrete. He was not able to catch his fall and cried out in pain when his weight fell on the stump of his missing limp. Ramsay instantly yanked him back on his collar and sat on top of him. His muscular thighs pinned his body down so he would not try to run in panic. “It´s okay. Everything is okay now.”

“Nmph! Hlllmph!!” Theon was all in tears, panic was written on his face, he was pale. His body was trembling from fear and pain. Ramsay lay on top of him now, embracing him with strong arms. The weak boy could not move his arm or upper body and felt like he was suffocating beneath the bulk of a man. Strains of the black hair were tingling his cheek, when he felt the warm breath beside his ear and he stiffened in terror. “Calm down. Don´t lose it.”

He could not calm down. He just wanted out. He still tried to escape after Ramsay held him down in silence for some minutes now. When he felt his captor move, his body stiffened again. A dark, but soft voice spoke to him, caressing, caring. “I´ll remove the gag and you will tell me what happened. Okay?” Theon nodded timidly.

The gag was not gone properly when Theon started babbling in terror. “I.. I remembered. Everything. They… were… after me.” Gulping, when a hand supported his chin from behind, he looked up at Ramsay, fearful, broken. “I… I… I couldn´t run anymore. It.. was… was… hands on me.” Ramsay leaned down to Theon, his cheek almost touching the fragile face. “It´s ok now. Noone is after you. I will take care of you.” “I… I… there was... “ “Shhh…” A thumb was caressing Theon´s lips with mild pressure, indicating to stop talking. “I promise.” Ocean´s of blue and red were locking into the icy stare of his captor, looking for truth.


	21. Help

_I will take care of you._ Those words were crawling up and down his spine, lingering in his confused mind. _I don´t want to be taken care of. I want to walk out of here._ Theon shook his head, trying to get rid of the infiltrating game his mind was playing on him. He wouldn´t come out of here anytime soon. The iron bars of the cage he was put back into made sure of it. Ramsay told him that he would be back soon and left him alone among the howling and barking dogs. The cold crept up his body and he was shivering and huddling in the corner of his cage. The stump of his amputated finger was throbbing but he did not dare to loosen any of the ropes restricting his movements. The bell on his collar was singing rhythmically to his shaking body. 

 When the door of the warehouse opened squeaking, he bit down on his lips. Finally. Ramsay came to the cage, smiling. “Look what I found in the shed for you, boy.” With a thud an old rag that might have been a blanket once landed on the ground before his cage. It was torn and dirty and smelled a little damp. Mice ate their way through the fabric. “Y´know what this is?” Theon shook his head, looking up at the bulky man with pleading eyes. “Of course you don´t.” Ramsay opened the cage and stepped aside. “Come out.” He watched his trembling pet limping out of the cage and gave him a little shove with his boots. “Sit.” Theon turned around, sat on his feet and looked at Ramsay. He could not stop shivering. He wasn´t even sure if it was because of the cold.

 “This was my favourite dog´s blanket. She was a good girl, very loyal. I kept it. You never know if you need it again. It´s a bit smelly, but you shouldn´t mind.” He smiled at Theon with malice and put the blanket in the now empty cage. “What do you think? Like it? It´s yours now.” 

 “Thank y-you. Sir.” Ashamed, Theon looked down. “I… I´m cold.” His teeth were chattering uncontrollably. With a grin on his face, Ramsay replied. “Yes. I am well aware.” Ramsay couldn´t even imagine the boy´s head could sink any lower, but he noticed with pleasure. “Stand up. Come. That´s a good boy.” Theon followed, still limping. Not by any chance did he want to give the man a reason to use the leash on him, despite being weak and tired. He was rubbing his arm to gain a little warmth. 

 Ramsay told Theon to get to his knees again, when they approached an old, shabby sofa. Theon didn´t notice it before, but he complied to the given order. Maybe he was too busy with staying alive and sane. Although he was not so sure if he was successful with the latter. 

 Ramsay let himself fall into the soft piece of furniture and was moaning in comfort. He noticed Theon´s longing eyes and was grinning wide, showing his teeth. He leaned back, placing his muscular arms on the backrest. “I could imagine us like this in the great hall. You could even lay down on the carpet before the chimney, letting the fire warm your body. She loved it, too.” Theon swallowed, before he dared to speak. “Your dog?” Ramsay let his head sink back against the torn leather. “Yes.” 

 Theon startled when Ramsay suddenly moved forwards and stared at him. “But it´s a long way to go. For now, you have the blanket.” Theon could not even imagine what the man was talking about. He is making up a future. A future. Together. He shivered at the very thought of it. “First, we need to take care of that brain of yours.” Ramsay leaned back again, eyeing Theon from head to toe. The boy obviously felt very uncomfortable and shifted on his legs, trying to avoid any eye contact. 

 “I´d suggest, you come over here. Sit right beside me, hm? Would you like that?” Hesitatingly, Theon crawled awkwardly slow towards his captor. When Ramsay shifted again, he backed away in distrust. “Oh, come closer, I´ll just take off my boots. They´re not very comfortable on here.” Theon´s thoughts were spinning about the why and what of this behaviour. For the first time he saw the steelcap boots without someone wearing them and towering over him. When he crawled onto the smooth seats, the boots lay carelessy thrown on the ground. A former threat unarmed.

 “That´s a good boy. Now come a little closer.” When Ramsay lay there with spread legs, watching Theon, his prey stopped to move. Not under any circumstances would he crawl between those thighs. Ramsay´s voice grew a little darker. “Come closer.” 

 Theon hesitated again, thinking about the choices he had. Given his condition, he considered them not existing and moved slowly. He didn´t know where to place his hand and squirmed past the shin, then stopped again. Ramsay arched one brow. “Closer.” 

 Desperation was drawn on Theon´s face and he whined. “Please…” When he got no response but dark glares, he carefully placed his hand beside Ramsay´s hip and gripped the leathery cushion, supporting his upper body to not fall on top of the man. It was hard and awkward, but he made it and was now kneeling between the legs, looking down at the man´s slowly moving breast. 

“Well, hello there.” Ramsay´s eyes were glistening with joy. With one hand he took hold of the collar while he attached a very short leash on the ring. The moment Theon noticed what was happening, it was already too late. The faint click and a soft tuck promised him that he would go nowhere. 

  _No! Nononononono!_ His lips where screaming for help in terror, but there was not one sound coming out of his mouth. Just a small whine escaped his throat. “Now I can give you my advice more easily, see?” A sudden yank on the leash made Theon almost fall onto the body beneath him. Panic kept his arm in place and his fingers dug into the leather. He desperately tried to move his bound arm to gain more balance. “Don´t be silly. How many yanks do you think you can withstand?” Again, Ramsay pulled on the leash, slowly but steadily this time. “Just lay down.” 

 Theon´s lips were forming no, but he was disrupted by Ramsay´s command. “Down.” His arm gave in and he let himself sink onto the warm body, crying in despair. The bandaged hand he was lying on hurt and he could feel the blood pulsating where his index was no more. 

 “I know, it hurts to let go. Your finger still hurts although it´s long gone. Your heart and your soul hurt, your wounds hurt. Everything hurts. But you´re here. With me.” Ramsay was caressing Theon´s hair while he spoke in a soothing voice. “With your master.” Theon froze and Ramsay could feel the body go stiff. “I will protect you and I will care for you.” Ramsay held Theon´s head between his huge hands and looked him in the eyes. “And I will train you. No more hunts. Unless you don´t give me a reason.” 

 Theon was swallowing hard, trying to escape the icy glare. _Hear that? No more hunts. No hunting. No prey._ Ramsay let go of him and continued petting his scalp. His breath was even. 

 Ramsay´s eyes were staring at him, but in a scaring warm way. „I want you to understand this.“ Theon nodded defeated. „Look at me. Look and me and tell me you understood.“ 

 A tuck on the short leash forced Theon to look up and he replied with a croaking voice. „Yes… I… I understood.“ 

„You understood what?“ Theon knew that Ramsay wouldn´t give up on this. „I… understood that you will… protect… me.“ 

 „Good.“ A pet on his scalp let Theon cringe, which sent a flaming pain through his hand. „Just relax. It will help you feel better.“ He could feel Ramsay move underneath him and with terror he noticed the lips placing a soft kiss on his head. 

 „Now tell me what happened. In the box. What was going on?“ Theon tried to hide his face behind his hand, but Ramsay forced his chin up to look at him. „Please… don´t make me… again…“ His eyes were drowning in hot tears and his view became blurry. 

 „I need to know. I just want to help you.“ Ramsay wiped the tears away with his finger and untangled one of Theon´s stubborn strands. „Tell me.“


	22. Ring

The knot in his throat was choking him and his body began to shake. His voice was broken, when he stuttered his faint words. „No, no. I don´t… want to… go back.“ He knew that he could not say _no_ to Ramsay. He knew that there would be consequences. He already saw his glance change into a lurking gloom, he could feel his mood switch in the twinkling of an eye. But Theon could not go back into the box and undergo everything, again. He would go insane. The insidious feeling of cold, dark fear creeping up his body was coming back. Oddly enough his stump started to throb again when he was aware of Ramsay´s stare. He swallowed. 

„You know that I could put you back into the box right away? I could leave you there, rotting.“ Ramsay whispered very carefully and bared his sharp edged teeth.

Theon answered with a timid nod. He went stiff and almost pissed himself, when Ramsay´s voice was thundering down on him now. „Then why are you saying no to me?! I thought we already discussed this. You are in no position to deny anything! Do you want me to take everything from you?“ Theon was shoved to the ground. „Do you want me to take every bit of you? Maybe I should start with your tongue!“

Ramsay was furious when he was towering over the shaking body. He was panting, drips of spit where falling onto Theon´s back. He could feel the poison burn his skin and covered his head in a pathetic attempt with his fragile hands. Suddenly, his scalp was yanked upwards and his throat escaped a miserable cry. „Sit up!“ When Theon obeyed, a blow to his head made him suck in the air and he almost blacked out. „On your knees, prat! You should know that by know!“

Theon was surrounded by Ramsay once, twice. Ramsay was pacing slowly, calming himself down, lurking like a predator. 

When Ramsay finally spoke, his voice cut through the tension like a razor. „I want you to know that I am not pleased with you.“

Theon felt horribly sick. His stomach was aching and a dizziness was clouding his mind.

„And I want you to know, that I really need to hold onto myself right now, to not just cut your tongue out of your insolent mouth and shove you right into the blackbox.“ Ramsay stopped right before Theon and looked down on him. Although Theon just saw his feet, he could feel the icy orbs cutting into his scalp, dissecting his skin along his spine and take out every bone to add it to a morbid collection. „Do you hear me?“

Ramsay was answered by a weak _yes._ After that Theon broke into tears. He felt lost and abandoned and he was scared. Scared, that Ramsay might stick to his word or worse.

„You still don´t want to tell me what happened, do you?“ With tears running down his cheeks Theon looked up and shook his head no, carefully, without too much confidence. His lips were pleading silently, his mouth forming the word _please._

„Are you aware, that there will be consequences?“ A cold stare hit onto deep ocean waves, wary and full of sorrow. Theon swallowed. They looked at each other and said nothing.

It was almost unbearable, when out of nowhere Ramsay´s cold, dark stare changed, and Theon could see that he was back to his playful mood. _Please, let me get out of here._

He reached into his pocket and grabbed something. „You know what this is?“ Ramsay flipped a silver shimmering ring right before Theon´s face.

„It´s… a ring?“ Theon was unsure about where this was going and it made him even more uncomfortable, his body still shaking. The smile and the sparkling eyes made it worse. He was shifting nervously on his knees, trying to stay where he was put.

„It´s a nose ring.“ With his other hand, Ramsay stroked the metal as if it was something valuable, a treasure. The terror on Theon´s face grew with each word. „I thought it would suite you. I found it at this store where Damon got his tattoo. Poor guy quite went through something. Skinner was also with us. Actually, he pointed it out to me. He´s a good pal. First I thought about getting you a tattoo, actually. Something like a barcode, but more intimate. But then, I am not a good tattoo artist. I am more handy with a branding iron.“ Theon did not dare to say a word. He was shrinking visibly. „See, I have read about how you pin the needle through the septum to apply the ring. You have to use a big needle first, to make a whole that´s big enough to fit the ring in. It might hurt a little to fiddle the metal through the whole in the cartilage, but the videos you find on the internet are quite helpful. I just could not find that sedative they recommended.“

„Please…“ he was begging again, although he swore himself to try not to. The very idea to have his septum pierced made him go pale. _At least take me to a professional piercer, please. Please don´t do this._ He was looking for something to make Ramsay knock him out. Anything. He was about to crawl away from the feet in front of him, reaching for something, an escape, when a sharp whistle stopped him and made him look up again.

 „I´ll spare you.“ Ramsay could hear Theon releasing the fear in a deep breath. „If you do what you are told. Otherwise you are going to experience first hand what it feels like being someones cattle.“ 

_Oh god, he is making me. I can´t. I don´t want to. I have no choice… do it. Tell him. Just tell him everything and spare yourself. Save yourself._ The chuckle escaping Theon´s lips was a pitiful one, when he realized the misery he was in. He would lose his mind. 


End file.
